Golden Flower
by Kimura Yumi
Summary: Kise, having been sold as a prostitute a few years ago, is now practically living like an alive corpse, and always gets "abused" by his boss. Will his life ever change when his childhood friend steps into his thin thread of his entire life? Or would his flame flicker out? Contains yaoi, and prostitution.
1. Chapter 1: A Reunion

_Konnichiwa_, minna! Another fanfictiooooooooooon~~ It's my first M-rated one, actually... lol.

This fanfiction is dedicated to my awesome senpai ^^**  
**

*ahem* This is a real failfic lol, so senpai, please. ;3

**WARNING: **This contains prostitution, and yaoi (boy x boy love) so if you don't like it, the back button at the top is always there to escort you out. Furthermore, this is a fail fanfiction, so I don't care if you give criticism, just don't flag. Truce?

* * *

**Golden Flower**

**Pairings involved : **mainly AoKise (no promises lol)

**Summary:**

Kise, having been sold as a prostitute a few years ago, is now practically living like an alive corpse, and always gets "abused" by his boss. Will his life ever change when his childhood friend steps into his thin thread of his entire life? Or would his flame flicker out?

**DISCLAIMER:** If I had owned KnB, I would have made Aomine and Kise make sloppy kisses during their match.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : A Reunion**

* * *

Kise stood, trembling ever so slightly as the man standing before him started to finger his throbbing member. He was stripped down to his knees, every single little detail of his body exposed for all to see. His right leg was chained to a heavy iron ball hiding in the dark shadows that loomed over the wall ominously.

His amber eyes were emotionless and dull. His very image of a calm, cool, collected guy did not falter even once, ever since the start of the day. Not even once, when the man - a client, stooped down so low just to do such unimaginable things to the blonde.

Yes, the blonde doll works at a brothel. _Compelled_ to, anyway.

He had been captured and sold off at a slave auction back in the wealthy country of America. Back then, him, standing like a statue on the podium, was bought for almost a _million_ pounds. His buyer, a red-haired young man with matching ruby irises, had patted him on the shoulder, as if he was sympathising, or more like _empathising_, him who had been working his ass off for a long time before being sold so easily like a normal merchandise in a simple shop.

His buyer was the one that brought him to this _workplace_, where pretty people would get the job of only being "pleasured" by customers and nothing more. Such a simple yet difficult job, yet the pay was little. Akashi, the crimson-haired person with his similar scarlet eyes, was also one of the "entertainers" of this very inn which always reek of the grimy, disgusting smell of _sex_.

Kise's current customer turned his ravishing _toy_ around and thrusted in without any second thought. Still, the prostitute remained motionless, as if he was deep in thought. No opposition was struck up, even during this process where everything is set on blazing fires.

_Thinking about something...?_

_No... that's not it..._

"Damn," the guy sarcastically whined as he gave off a sadistic smirk. "What happened to all those cries that you were so fond of?"

Those topaz orbs sparkled dully with unresponsiveness. Absolutely nothing.

_Seriously... he didn't care._

This particular ruthless client did not give him much thought; he just fucked him senseless and left in a huff, obviously not satisfied with the blonde's obvious intentions of not putting up any resistance.

Yep, Kise used to mewl and push his clients away.

_Just like a resisting kitten._ But that soon changed...

_...when he was raped._

This beautiful yet fragile doll, whose heart had already been turned into a slab of cold, icy stone a long time ago, lay still on the freezing cold blade of the hard cemented floor beneath like a living, breathing corpse. His insides have been violated so much; it had lost its senses long ago.

_He wanted to die. But why is it so hard...?_

_..._

Just then, a sharp "click" resonated into the still air, breaking the deadly eerie silence as the mahogany door swung open to reveal a small, meek boy with sky blue hair. This little child was clad in a shining blue yukata, woven with fine silk. _That_, was what every prost - no, _worker_, wore to gain attention and start their _interesting_ business.

Neither of them liked it. _But what could they do?_

"Kise-kun," he started. Noticing hat the naked teen was motionless like a still model doll, the small-sized boy forcefully knocked on the door and announced his presence. "It's Kuroko."

For the first time of the day, the blonde looked up. Seeing Kuroko made his face light up with a sweet smile. He spoke in a cheerful, melodious voice, "Yes, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko, like Kise and Akashi, was one of the workers here at this "hellhole", called "Blooming Flowers". It was an expensive brothel where only rich people of all sorts could enjoy the privilege of beautiful, living _sex toys._

It was really rare for Kise to speak, so the azure-haired boy felt extremely honoured to be indulged into this teen's singsong voice.

_Like a songbird._

Keen, blue eyes silently watched the blonde as he got up with a low groan, his pale skin being exposed to the moonlight streaming into the room. Slowly, he nimbly slipped on his own yukata. It was made of shining golden silk that radiated such a blinding golden hue. A white pearly cloth adorned the entire insides of the clothing. Patterns of lotus plants were sewn intricately on the sparkling yellow fabric. The yukata was cut short at the ankles, so his bleached feet could be seen.

"What is it, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, his angelic-like voice still tinkering like little chiming bells, giving pleasant prayers to everyone.

"Kise-kun, Haizaki-san has summoned us to his office," the smaller boy said his purpose of coming to his room in his usual quiet monotone voice. He knew that it would reek of the sickening smell, yet he came. It only pleasured those with such strong sexual desires and had to be taken out on the blonde. Kise had to thank Kuroko for making an effort to come to such a place.

"Yes..." Kise then warily stepped out of his room, with Kuroko following soon after like a little dog following its master. The golden-eyed teen knew how much of a danger the boss was. No, really, he was a violent chap, indeed.

* * *

The duo walked silently towards the main quarters of their boss. Though it was as noisy as a wet market, the atmosphere around them seemed to be dull with a deafening silence.

Kise had always _hated_ their boss, ever since he came here.

He was the source of all trouble that was caused here.

He was the one who commanded Akashi to buy him at the auction, no matter how much it costed.

_He was the root to Kise's hatred and loneliness._

On the way to Kise's dreaded destination, the duo bumped into a red-haired man, with fierce ruby eyes, and was dressed in a crimson red yukata. Red, red, red, that's what you would see only in this person.

Kuroko placed his hands inside each of his baggy sleeves, and leant forward in front of the red being, as a sign of polite greeting to someone in this building. Kise bowed his head and copied Kuroko's actions. The red man did the same thing towards both of them.

"If you're here," the scarlet-haired prostitute started, "I believe you have received Haizaki's summons."

"Indeed, Akashi-kun," Kuroko nodded his head in agreement. Kise only gave a small smile, and then continued walking. He slowly became more tense as the trio neared the sinister-like door. His mind kept screaming at him to turn around and get bak to his room, but he ignored it and kept walking, pushing away all the resistance bestowed upon him by his very mind.

He just wanted this to be quickly done and over with.

* * *

"...and so, I would like to commend you three for doing such great jobs," the light-haired boss mentioned as he propped both legs up on the desk before him. "You will get a 20% pay rise in your salary for this month. That is all."

"Thank you, Haizaki-san," all three prostitutes lowered their heavy heads and bent forward.

"You may go. Oh, wait," Haizaki stopped in his tracks of speech. "Kise, please stay here for a few moments; I would like to have a little conversation with you."

The blonde stood still at where he was standing like a stone statue. Akashi patted his right shoulder, signalling that it'll be alright, before turning towards the door.

Kise _knew_ that it wouldn't be alright.

_He knew what was coming._

The boss, dressed in a black Western suit, stood up and walked cautiously towards Kise with slow, heavy steps, each one sending invisible taunts towards the blonde prostitute. Once he was standing face-to-face with the still Kise, he swiftly delivered a sharp blow onto his chalky cheeks.

Due to the heavy impact of the slap, the topaz-eyed teen flew sideways and landed with a deafening "thud" on his back. His yellow eyes that were once shining like the sunshine a few minutes ago, were now filled with a blank expression once more. He subconsciously brought a hand to his swelling cheek, which was now glowering with its reddish mark radiating like an angry aura. The prostitute turned his head to face his boss with his everyday blank face.

Others might think he's just fine, no problem. But Haizaki could see _his_ little kitten trembling like a lost dog, while having a hand clutched to his reddened cheek. It was starting to swell up, and that obviously would not be pleasant.

The suit-clad man sauntered his way towards Kise, a menacing smirk on his face. It was so haunting that anyone would have had their living daylights scared out of them. He stood by the blonde's pallid feet, legs slightly apart like a soldier in attention.

"A customer has lodged a complain," he growled like a fierce security watchdog as he watched Kise tardily propping himself up on his elbows, "that you weren't _satisfying_ enough." His sharp slit-like eyes shone with an evil glint.

Knowing the blonde wouldn't reply, Haizaki just walked forward, seeming to let Kise slip between his legs, and straddled the yukata-clad figure on the hips. He forcefully grabbed the blonde by the cheeks and pulled him forward.

"Listen," the light-haired man hissed angrily, "I do not want to hear any more complaints from the customers about you anymore. Got it?"

Kise only closed his eyelids for a few long seconds, before opening them again, as his sign of a "yes".

"Good kitten..."

...

That term that Haizaki had just used to acknowledge Kise made his eyelids flicker in slight shock. His amber orbs that were once dull with nothingness seemed to have a spark of emotion burning inside now.

"... I do not remember you having the rights to call me _that_," Kise spat out at his boss angrily.

"Oh, but I was the one who asked Akashi to buy you. I have all the rights to do anything I like," Haizaki retorted. "To _you_." His hand snaked up to Kise's exposed chest and began pinching his little pink nipples.

Kise squirmed about vigorously under Haizaki's monstrous grip in an attempt to break free and escape, but sadly, to no avail. His muscles tingled in fear as the light-haired man gripped his ass tightly, causing sudden pain to shoot up from there. Noticing his obi that kept his yukata together was long undone, the blonde felt a shiver up his spine.

_No, no... Don't...!_

He had always dreaded those words.

"_Dance for me, kitten._"

* * *

Kise awoke to find himself back in his room. He was naked, scars and all could be seen. Having his right ankle chained back to the heavy iron ball, he sighed and leant against the wall. His silk yukata was messily discarded on the floor about one metre away from him.

He could only distinctly remember a detailed flashback of what happened earlier. His mind was almost blank like a hollow shell.

"..."

As he tried to stand up, his muscles twitched in pain. He gave a low groan and collapsed with a heavy thud on the cemented floor. A burning sensation spread through his entire body like an epidemic. Knowing that any customer might come in soon, he slowly used his hands to push himself up, grabbing his yukata and a nearby bottle of lubricant in the process.

Cold, trembling fingers coated with a milky cream made their way to his entrance as he slowly applied the lubricant on his insides.

It hurt... it hurt like hell... But what could he do?

He'll just have to wait for the next patron and get things over with...

Sighing, he smoothened the wrinkles on his yukata, slipped it on, and tried to stand up on his badly bruised legs, before his knees abruptly gave way, making the blonde wobble and go crashing towards the ground. A sharp sting hit his head, like a crowbar had just made a fatal blow to his head. His breaths were heavy and erratic, his limbs were limp.

Lying there like a living corpse...

His door groaned as it opened slowly due to the hinges. It always did that from time to time, just that he had no money to afford new ones. Footsteps of someone resounded in the tiny room, "tap, tap, tap..."

Kise shut his eyes, expecting the mysterious customer to pull him up by the shoulders and get their... _interesting_ business done and over with.

_It had always been that way..._

But instead, a familiar deep voice rang through his worn-out eardrums.

"Kise...?"

At that time, having a fuzzy mind, he didn't bother _trying_ to figure out whose voice was it. It was so vaguely and awfully _familiar._..

He had figured that the stranger would just snap back to the mind of prostitution business and get things done with him...

...until the man walked over to him, grabbed his shoulders tight, and turned him over so that his back was against the icy blade of the cement floor.

"Kise..."

The voice held signs of sorrow, and pain. Kise felt tears welling up in his eyes as an image automatically began to register itself in his mind. _No, it can't be...!_

"Open your eyes, please! Look at me!"

_No, no, no, it can't be true..._

The blonde slowly lifted an eyelid.

_I thought you had disappeared... forever..._

"It's me, Aomine!"

That was it. Tears dribbled down bleached cheeks from sad, amber eyes as Kise looked up at his current patron with bleary eyes.

"Aominecchi..." he whispered, barely audible for everyone to hear.

"Aomine", who had midnight blue hair that showed its blue hue under the pure moonlight beams, cupped the blonde's face with a tanned hand. Crystalline tears erupted in his dark blue irises, dripping onto Kise's quivering face. His thumb lightly traced a fresh wound that had been imprinted on his face like a stamp. The blonde's breath hitched at the warm contact of the tanned man's finger.

"Kise, what... what happened to you...?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

If you've read until here, congratulations! You're a true survivor of my fail!fic! ^^ *thumbs up*

Err, no, I was just kidding. •_•"

So, this is my first yaoi AND M-rated fanfiction posted here, so do R&R ^^ Thanks for reading my fanfiction and I hope I can update soon for you all to read :D Arigatou gozayimasu ^^

I left the part where Haizaki did his stuff with Kise pretty ambiguous so that I can leave everything to your own wild imaginations :3 *pat pat*

See you all soon! ^^


	2. Chapter 2: What is True Love?

_Konnichiwa, minna_ :D I'm here with a second chapter :)

I seriously love you guys XD Thanks so much for the faves, the subs, and the reviews! x3 (that's supposed to be a heart :o)

So many people have said that it's not a fail!fic, so I'll accept it, then ^^"

This fanfiction is dedicated to my awesome senpai •w•

**WARNING: **This contains yaoi and prostitution (aaaaaaand rape) so if you're against either one of these, the back button is there to escort you out :3 Don't report or flag. Truce? :

* * *

**Golden Flower**

**Pairings involved : **mainly AoKise (no promises lol)

**Summary:**

Kise, having been sold as a prostitute a few years ago, is now practically living like an alive corpse, and always gets "abused" by his boss. Will his life ever change when his childhood friend steps into his thin thread of his entire life? Or would his flame flicker out?

**DISCLAIMER:** If I had owned KnB, I would have drawn AoKise lemon in the original storyline. :3

* * *

**Chapter 2: What is True Love?**

* * *

Kise stared up at the tan face, which he could finally get a clearer view of due to the moonlight streaming through his open window. Blue locks that hung from Aomine's head shone brightly under the light like a sea of stars in the night sky. He wore a navy jacket that appeared black in his view. Denim jeans were wrapped tightly around his long muscular legs.

He felt water on his entire face. Aomine's tears dripping onto his swollen face, and his very own ones escaping his eyes like molten lava. His irises were throbbing violently due to shock; it was as if the brightly sparkling topaz in his eyes was going to erupt and burst out like a volcano. Realising the tears in his eyes, Kise quickly turned over to one side, encasing his sight with both his trembling chalky hands, avoiding Aomine's sight.

"Kise, look at me," Aomine commanded in a strict voice.

_No..._

_... why now, of all times?_

The blonde could hear a sigh, and felt his hands gently being taken into warm ones. Slowly, his vision began to become clear again, without the obstruction of his hands. He could see the blue-haired patron looking down on him, with teary eyes and a gentle smile that captured his heart.

"Kise..." Aomine breathed in slight horror at the sight of both fresh and old scars on just his face, neck and hands alone. "Can you tell me...?"

_Aominecchi... it's really you...?_

Having such a jumbled-up mind, at that moment, Kise's emotions overwhelmed him, and in an instant, they just simply poured out of his mouth like a raging waterfall.

The prostitute got up and abruptly flung himself into Aomine's arms, wailing and sobbing away as if the world had just died on him. The tanned man, grasping the situation, embraced him and lightly patted him on the back, while nuzzling the golden bush of sweet-smelling yellow locks. "There, there, it's alright, Kise..." Aomine cooed softly.

"Aominecchi..." Kise sobbed in sorrow. "I... missed you... Where have you been all this time...?"

...

Aomine did not exactly know how to answer. He was somewhere in Tokyo all the while, so why...?

"I remained in America when you suddenly left," the blonde choked out in between tears. "And then... and then..."

Before he could continue, he felt warmth pressing against his lips. Feeling flustered, he turned a light shade of pink.

Aomine then pulled his lips away from Kise. He then pecked at the blonde's forehead affectionately. "You don't have to tell me now, I don't want to force you."

"But-"

"Shh..." Aomine pulled Kise in, pressing the sunshine head of hair against his chest. "Just rest." He then rocked Kise to and fro gently, just like how a mother would be doing with her baby. He began humming a small tune.

It was so melodious, so peaceful, so _familiar_...

Kise felt so much at ease, like he was becoming an angel from the heavens. He unconsciously wrapped his hands tightly around Aomine's back. His eyelids were drooping slowly... slowly, until they finally dropped shut. His hands became limp from the lack of energy.

Aomine took a closer look at Kise's facial expression. He had this sweet smile on his face, sometimes even muttering his name. He looked like he was deeply asleep.

"I guess he hasn't had a proper sleep for days..."

The tanned man gingerly carried Kise in his arms, stood up, and carried him to where he thought was the most comfortable place in the room. Once he had done so, he took out his jacket, revealing a white shirt underneath it. He carefully folded it into a small square-like shape, lifted up Kise's head, and placed his folded jacket under the golden head.

He sat beside Kise, stroking that pale, sweet face of his, before slowly getting into a kneeling position. He stroked a lock of hair that was hanging stray in his face, before putting it behind the blonde's ears. Aomine then bent down, and planted a small, chaste kiss on Kise's thin pink lips.

"Rest well."

_Little did he know that where he thought would be the most comfortable place in the room... would be the most torturous place._

* * *

The prostitute awoke to find himself back in his room. He noticed that he was wearing his yukata properly (for once) and that his pearly white obi was actually tied properly, instead of a sloppy ribbon that he would always make with it everyday. Wondering why he felt so comfortable, he slowly sat up and found a neatly folded jacket placed carefully under his head.

As he touched it out of curiosity, memories of the night before began flooding his mind fast like choppy waters in the sea. He got his punishment, and...

_Aomine came back._

As he brought the piece of clothing to his nose, the mild smell of grapefruit filled his nostrils almost instantly. His mind was filled with Aomine, Aomine, and nothing else.

He felt that he was back to his old cheerful self.

He felt _loved_.

That was all he wanted... for the past decade or so.

He could feel a tear rolling down his cheek. He... he got what he had always wished for. As he sniffled softly, the door slammed open, to reveal a light-haired person.

Which was none other than his boss, Haizaki Shougo.

Haizaki stomped over to the "still mesmerised by Aomine's smell" Kise and kicked him hard in the face. The blonde yelled out in pain as a shoe gave his cheek a big blow.

"Listen up, Ryouta," his boss sneered in sheer anger. "You didn't do your job yesterday."

Kise was breathing harder than usual. His cheeks stung like hell, like cold icy shards had just forcefully pressed themselves against them. Every single part of his body began to ache terribly, like wildfires in a rainforest.

_Huh? Since when...? _He felt extremely confused. Just then, the soft rustle of Aomine's jacket in his hands snapped him to reality. Oh... right.

_But how did he know?_

"I have my own ways," his boss smirked triumphantly as if he could read the blonde's mind, while producing a pair of handcuffs from nowhere. He pulled at them, causing a noisy "clang!" to echo out loud in the air as the two metallic objects clashed against each other.

"Now, be a good little kitten..."

"NO!" Kise screamed as he pushed Haizaki away with all his might. He tried to make a dash for the door, but his right ankle chained to the iron ball in the corner stopped his tracks. He stumbled and fell over with a loud "thump".

Trying to back away from his master, Kise stuttered, "G-g-get away!"

A slap resonated into the air.

"You fool!" Haizaki gritted his teeth. "Do you really think you could outsmart me?" He then unlocked the handcuffs, before locking _his_ kitten's hands together.

"_There is no way you will ever fall in love with that man."_

* * *

Kise felt hot tears erupting from his eyes. The hem of his yukata was pulled up to his waist. His mouth was gagged by a cloth stuffed into it, his hands and legs were handcuffed together, and Haizaki was busy making himself comfortable. His legs were hooked on the light-haired man's waist, and unfortunately joined together due to the handcuffs. To make it worse, the extra cuff on his right ankle practically weighted his feet down.

"Still dare to resist me...?" the light-haired man smirked sadistically as he pulled out his fingers roughly from Kise's now wet entrance, earning a muffled outcry from the blonde. He leant close to his throbbing ear and whispered softly yet harshly.

"_I will make sure I will break you, to the extent of contemplating suicide._"

_No..._

Haizaki slowly pulled out his already erect member, rubbing it against Kise's hole. The prostitute groaned, but it came out as a strangled cry.

_No..._

The light-haired man grunted in annoyance as he forced himself into Kise's tight caverns. The blonde screamed in agony as he felt hot friction being created inside. Only then he realised that the lubricant had worn off last night.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to _die_. Haizaki was right...

And he had always been.

As he felt the pain and his pleasure within him reaching its highest peak, he can't help but ask himself, while Haizaki was smirking at his teary face.

_What exactly is "Love"?_

* * *

Kise lay motionlessly at the corner. Blood splatters were painted on the wall, stained the cement floor, everywhere. His right ankle was especially sore, since the metallic cuff on it had pressed against the skin of his ankle umpteen times.

Haizaki gave a smirk as he straightened his tie as if nothing had happened. He unlocked the handcuffs and ruthlessly pulled them away, giving Kise's wrists and ankles fresh scratches. With an evil smile, he walked up to the shaking body and whispered,

"Remember, you will never belong to anyone else. _Except me._" He then grabbed Aomine's jacket lying in the corner, and without a moment of hesitation, he relentlessly _ripped_ it into many pieces and littered them piece by piece onto the floor. Then, with just a wave of his hand, he left, with an evil smile on his face.

Kise watched as the ripped pieces of cloth floated depressingly down towards the floor like flowers shedding their petals.

_Except me..._

Those words haunted the lifeless Kise's head. Except him...?

He felt like there was no point to live on, if there was no point having a life of freedom.

_If there was no love..._

He reached his hand out, grabbed whatever fabric of Aomine's jacket he could take, and hugged them tightly, tears dripping down onto the floor, in the hope that what Haizaki said was not true.

But it never worked out that way.

* * *

Aomine patronised Kise again that night. As he gave his money to Haizaki again at his office, he could only make out a sadistic smile formed on the boss's face. And yet, he had his head propped up by a hand and acted all innocent as if he had a (totally damn stupid) glittering halo over his head with white feathery wings sprouting from his back.

_Something was definitely wrong_.

He didn't realise how serious it was until he entered the blonde's room once again, and got a shock of his life.

Kise's body was lying still on the ground, facing the wall, just like a dead person. His back was facing Aomine, and his yukata hung loosely on one shoulder. On his shoulder alone, scratches and claw-like marks could be seen from afar.

_How terrible could this get?_

As the blue-haired man stepped into the dark room, he could see the prostitute slightly shaking. He bent down on one knee and placed a hand over Kise's shoulder.

The reaction he got was his hand being slapped away. "Don't come near me!" Kise screamed.

Now, people would get pissed and leave in this kind of situation, but Aomine was different. He tried again ; putting his hands on the blonde's shoulder and attempted to turn him over. "Kise, please don't do this-"

"SLAP!"

Kise stared, wide-eyed in shock as he (finally) turned around. Realising what had happened, he clutched onto the pieces of the blue-haired's navy jacket even tighter. Tears could be seen forming in his eyes.

Aomine placed a hand over his now reddened cheek. It was sore, but...

_It doesn't hurt as much as Kise._

"Kise...?" Aomine breathed in slight shock. He forcefully grabbed Kise's hand and brought it to his face, now being able to take a closer look at it.

Scratches and even lacerations marred his hand. What had originally appeared to be a pale-skinned arm had become such a bloody sight.

_There must be more, I'm sure of it._

"Kise-" Aomine began.

"No! _Get away!_" Kise cried out as he crawled over to the corner of the wall, buried his head into his knees, and sobbed silently.

"I've had enough... what's the point of living?"

Aomine jolted at this statement, but nevertheless, he remained a calm composure. Slowly, he got up and made his way to the dark eerie corner of the room. He then knelt down, and embraced Kise tightly.

"Kise," the blue-haired man murmured. "I'm sorry... if I got you into this state."

...

"...Aomine... cchi...?" He could feel something wet on his bare shoulder.

Which made his wounds sting a lot. Kise bit his lip, not daring to make any sound.

_Why is Aominecchi... crying? For me...?_

"What happened to you...?" Aomine asked worriedly as he buried his face into Kise's shoulder.

"Aominecchi, I..."

As the tanned man let go of Kise, he could see the prostitute gripping his yukata tightly. He placed his big, tanned hands on those small, pallid ones, in the hope that the yukata-clad teen would loosen his grip, but he received the opposite response. Aomine tightened his hold on Kise's hands slightly, murmuring, "It'll be alright..."

_Do you trust me enough to do this?_

Kise hesitated for a moment, seeming to be in a trance, before finally letting go of his yukata. Aomine took a hold of the silk clothing's hem and pulled it open with trembling hands.

More wounds. He had expected it, but he had never thought it to be so... _severe_.

Scratches and some which appeared to be cane marks were embedded onto his skin, some of them having blood on the surrounding cut.

"Oh, and Aominecchi..." Kise interrupted the blue-haired man with a sniffle as he held up the pieces of cloth with a shaking hand. "This... I'm sorry... It's your jacket..."

Aomine stared in horror. His own jacket, torn into shreds?

_What the hell exactly happened?_

He gave Kise a small kiss on the lips, and hugged him comfortingly, thinking that it would calm his traumatic state. His eyes were fuelled with extreme fury the more he thought about it. He could feel Kise's small figure shaking so much, it only added to his worry and anger.

_That bastard who made Kise like this..._

_I'm going to make him pay._

* * *

******End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Ehehehe! And the second chapter is done! My awesome senpai (Shiwafuri Ai) was too excited and bla bla bla to see the next chappy, so I did this _really_ fast and hardly proofread it :3 Short because senpai doesn't like to read my long-winded stuff (refer to my DGM story's word count) so here's a reaaaaaally short chapter.

Okay, not _that_ short now lol.

And don't say it's boring - it made me cry my eyes out. lol epic fail. *sob sob*

Oh! And did you realise that so far, there's no AoKise lemon? Well, _that_ will come by soon, when the good times come by ^w^ Depending on the release date :D

Also, when I mentioned about the smell of Aomine's jacket, it's mild grapefruit, cos' I remember that the Japanese sports drink _Pocari Sweat _has somewhat of a grapefruit taste :3

Anyway! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R XD Thanks for reading! :3


	3. Chapter 3: Fault

_Konnichiwa_ :D Thirds for cookies XD

It's freaking one in the morning over here lol. I'm gonna have my piano theory exam in like, nine hours, so that's like, one reason I'm speed typing this :3

Another is obviously because of senpai... lol, I'm guilty much.

This fanfiction is dedicated to my awesome senpai •w•

**WARNING: **This contains yaoi and prostitution (aaaaaaand rape) so if you're against either one of these, the back button is there to escort you out :3 Don't report or flag. Peace.

* * *

**Golden Flower**

**Pairings involved : **mainly AoKise (no promises lol)

**Summary:**

Kise, having been sold as a prostitute a few years ago, is now practically living like an alive corpse, and always gets "abused" by his boss. Will his life ever change when his childhood friend steps into his thin thread of his entire life? Or would his flame flicker out?

**DISCLAIMER:** If I had owned KnB, Aomine would have thrown his pride aside and help Kise up. And kiss him to death ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fault**

* * *

Seething with anger, Aomine furiously stomped over to that one particular mahogany door, which had the parts of the wall around it decorated with exquisite designs. It stood out greatly from the rest. Anyone could tell that it was the headquarters of this brothel's boss who called the big shots.

He slammed the door open and upon first sight, he swiftly stormed over, pulled Haizaki up by his suit collar and forcefully punched him in the face.

"_You fucking bastard!_" Aomine yelled in furious vehemence. "How could you do this to Kise!?"

...

"Oh, you mean _my_ little _kitten_?" the light-haired man said in an innocent voice as smooth and oily as hair cream. "I just merely gave him a little 'punishment'..."

"You don't deserve to even have Kise! Do you really have to break him into _this_ state!? Kise has been hurt far too much for his entire life!" the tanned patron hollered angrily as he brought up his fist again "Just let him free already!"

"Oh, and how would you know, that my kitten '_has been hurt far too much_'?" Haizaki smirked in his fake, annoying impeccable voice of his. Aomine flinched at that sole sentence; he had never thought that this... asshole would say such a thing.

He had never thought that far, since he came here on impulse.

"I was partly responsible for it..." Aomine unconsciously lowered his hand. Instinctively, Haizaki immediately delivered an uppercut to the blue-haired man's chin. The tanned man flew backwards, his back almost _parallel_ to the floor, before standing up once more.

"Why, you...!" He raised his fist, preparing for another strike at Haizaki.

"Make a move," the boss said in a sinister threatening tone, "and I will sue you for assault. _You will never get to see Kise again._"

"You..." Aomine began in protest, before the door burst open, with two men clad in black suits, shades covering their eyes like a see-through wall.

Haizaki only smirked, like he had struck the lottery. He waved his hand towards Aomine.

"Get him."

* * *

Kise stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression. So many thoughts were running through his mind, it was more than enough to drive him crazy.

_Just what exactly was he to the world?_

One side had always despised him, picks on him, and even went to the extent of raping his very own employee.

The other, loved him to no end and cared for his feelings deeply.

Two sides of a coin; which one would he choose? But...

"What if the angel was a devil in disguise?" Kise thought to himself. After all, that was what happened to him when he was much younger.

Or so he had thought...

* * *

"Knock knock" Sounds of someone knocking the door could be heard.

"I'll ge-"

"It's okay, Aominecchi! I'll take it!"

With a soft click, Kise happily opened the door, greeting the postman. "Hello, Mr Postman!"

"Hello, Kise," the man at the door smiled warmly. He ruffled the blonde's head of golden sunshine playfully. He then produced a small package from his almost-bursting bag. "I have a package; it's addressed to Aomine's mother."

"Alright!" Kise gladly accepted the parcel, tiptoeing as he did so. The friendly postman gave a small smile, before turning around, getting onto his scooter and left in the direction of other people's homes.

The blonde closed the door, before excitedly skipping all the way into the house, and placing the parcel onto the table.

"I wonder if it's a present...?"

Little did he know, that it was something that led to a horrible fate.

* * *

The prostitute placed a hand over his eyes, mouth turning into a sheepish smile. How foolish he was, at that time.

He laughed at himself in mockery, as if he was criticising himself in a foolish way. He should've thrown the parcel away at that time...

_Maybe Aomine wouldn't even have left him. _

* * *

Kise gasped in horror as he saw the disgusting scene before him. The woman before him was screaming in agony and writhing about on the floor like a overly agitated worm. She had ripped the package open earlier on, opened its contents, and sprinkled it on her food from what appeared to be a container.

Unfortunately, what was actually inside was poison powder. Now, Kise could only stare as the helpless woman's life was slowly being eaten away by the poison, little by little. She had her hand outstretched, gasping for life and help, "Kise... H-help... Me..."

Apparently, he was way too distracted by what was around him. Everywhere he laid his eyes on was covered in _blood_. Red, crimson, metallic liquid were painted on the walls, the wooden floor, the blood in the shape of pools and splatters, it was as if the entire place was a canvas for a mad artist. The woman had spat blood out everywhere when the poison had begun taking effect.

Both of his hands shook violently as he slowly held them up. His eyes were brimmed with tears. He then noticed something.

_The woman had stopped moving, stopped all breathing. _

All he saw was the tainted colour of red. He... he...

_He had killed someone._

_What on earth happened...?! _He began to panic and hyperventilate.

_What had he done...?_

_How did it - ?!_

Just then, he saw Aomine standing by the door. He seemed extremely traumatised by the bloody murder scene as well. The tanned boy was crying...

* * *

Kise then buried his face into his hands and cried.

* * *

"What have you done, Kise!?" Aomine screamed in agonising anguish. Noticing a knife stained with crimson red on the floor right before him, he bent down and grabbed it. Within barely a second, Kise sloppily dodged to the right, his voice strangled with sorrow and fright. Having such a fast speed at this age, it was totally abnormal.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left arm. The sting was so unbearable for a kid like him that he yelled out in sheer excruciation. He backed against the wall as Aomine took more steps, closer and closer, the knife giving off a sinister aura. If you add that up to Aomine's murderous intent towards the small blonde, that's... _pure evil._

"How could you...!?" Aomine choked out as crystalline tears rolled down his cheeks like an endless river. Kise remained still against the wall, too afraid to move.

"I... I..." Kise began, but his tongue kept tripping. He knew that even if he said it, Aomine wouldn't even try to believe it.

_Everything has been done. Time cannot rewind._

"_You killed my mother, Kise!_" Aomine shouted sorrowfully. "She can never become alive again!"

Suddenly, the blonde felt fire spreading from his leg throughout his entire body. He screamed in suffering.

Aomine then sharply took out the blade that he had just stabbed into Kise's leg. Blood spilled out from it, flowing like a river of red. His eyes contained guilt, but he felt that he was already kind enough to not kill Kise for revenge.

"Kise Ryouta," he began as he stood up. "From now on, we're no longer related."

As he left the scene, Aomine stopped for a brief moment, and harshly whispered,

"_You're a murderer, Kise._"

* * *

The blonde screamed as tears continued to dribble down his cheeks. He hated to remember those times; it had always tortured him of his painful past. Why did Aomine have to show up _now_?

It hurt him like a voodoo doll with needles pierced into him. He subconsciously placed a hand on his wounded chest here his heart was. He hated every single bit of this.

_Would he just cast him aside ruthlessly once more?_

_It hurts, make it go away..._

_I don't want any more false hopes..._

_I don't want to think anymore..._

Just as the door opened, due to extreme shock, Kise blacked out into a sea of darkness, shun away from the outside world, in a tower of his dreams.

* * *

A badly bruised and injured Aomine opened the door hastily, to find Kise fainting. As he fell onto the floor with a "thump", the blue-haired man rushed to his side, and cradled Kise in his arms.

"Kise...! Wake up!" Aomine helplessly pleaded to the unconscious being as he shook him hard. Receiving no response, his lips made an annoyed "tch" sound before carefully placing the motionless prostitute back onto the cemented floor. He then grabbed the long chain that linked the cuff on Kise's right ankle to the heavy iron ball in the corner, and pulled at them in two separate directions with all his might.

"Clang!"

The chain broke into two pieces, snippets of it flying into the air during the process. Now being able to bring Kise to wherever he want, Aomine fleetly picked him up bridal-style, kicked the window panes open, and jumped out of it into the open, not caring about where he landed.

* * *

"Hey!" Haizaki's two personal security guards in black suits skidded over to one side. "Come back here!"

Noticing the open door to Kise's now empty room, both of them quickly rushed in, while panting heavily at the same time. Catching sight of the open window, they stood still motionless like statues, before lowering their heads in defeat.

One even took out his shades and shed a few tears.

* * *

_"Ngh!" Aomine yelled out as another punch was received by his abdomen. "W-what are you... trying to achieve...?"_

_Haizaki smirked. "It's simple. I just don't want my kitten to be attached to other people, that's all." He shrugged. "It's not like I want to do this anyway."_

_"You... fucking abused him... and you dare to say that?" Aomine huffed as he glared daggers at the suit-clad boss of the brothel. "You damn bastard!"_

_That only got him another forceful punch, though._

_"Let go of me!" the tanned man hollered. He couldn't help but start to think of Kise at the same time._

_Kise..._

_I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you now._

_Determined, Aomine mustered up the strength that he could hold, and pushed the two personal guards away. He then made a mad dash for the doors, towards Kise's room._

_"Why, you..." Haizaki clenched his fist tightly as he gritted his teeth, regretting that he hadn't gotten far more stronger bodyguards. "Guards, make sure you get him!"_

_"No can do, Haizaki," Aomine called back loudly as he left for the door. "I can't just abandon Kise, not at a time like this."_

_"The hell...? Are you insane, Aomine Daiki? He's just a fucking prostitute!" Haizaki retorted mockingly. _

_Aomine only grinned in satisfaction as he waved his hand while running out. _

___"Because he was my brother."_

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Now, at this point, you might be extremely confused. Ehehehe. In later chapters, the truth will be revealed. *makes drum roll noise* DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUU~N :D

Not really much to say, though. There might be spelling errors cos' on the phone is laggy ~_~ Agh.

I typed this _really_ fast cos' of anticipation reasons. :3 Take your time to guess LOL.

Thanks for reading and hope to see you soon! ^^

(edited 27/10/12)


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

_Konnichiwa_ :3 Fourth chappy! Yay! XD

You know what, in this chapter I have good news and bad news.

Da good news is, there's finally an AoKise lemon!

Bad news is, it's a fail one, and some people don't freaking know what the hell is lemon. It's M-rated for a reason D:

And I was like, promising my senpai that I'll get it done the next day. Gomen, minna! Procrastinating much lolol. Also, I was seriously literally stuck at the lemon. ARGH. Yeah, you got it, this is my first attempt at lemons. So, sorry if it sucks and you wanna puke or something.

No, really, my lemons suck to the extreme. But anyway. Criticism allowed. Muahahaha.

This fanfiction is dedicated to my awesome senpai w

**WARNING: **This contains yaoi and prostitution (aaaaaaand lemon) so if you're against either one of these, the back button is there to bring you out. Please don't report ^^

* * *

**Golden Flower**

**Pairings involved : **mainly AoKise (no promises lol)

**Summary:**

Kise, having been sold as a prostitute a few years ago, is now practically living like an alive corpse, and always gets "abused" by his boss. Will his life ever change when his childhood friend steps into his thin thread of his entire life? Or would his flame flicker out?

**DISCLAIMER:** If I had owned KnB, Aomine would have killed Haizaki :3

* * *

**Chapter 4: Friends**

* * *

Aomine felt the wind roughly sweeping past him as he plummeted down from the window like a meteor. Noticing the roof of a house as his landing area, he quickly flipped himself over so that he would land on his feet.

Both of his shoe soles clashed against the roof tiles, some actually flying out of their places. As he skidded down the downslope of the rooftop, his grip on Kise tightened subconsciously.

"Ngh!" Aomine gritted his teeth in annoyance as some of the tiles hit his hands and head. "Hang on, Kise!"

At the edge, the blue-haired man leaped off and landed on his feet in an alley. Due to the unstable landing, his legs began to gave way, giving him a terrible fall. The duo - Aomine and the unconscious Kise, fell heavily on the solid ground and rolled across it. Noticing some tiles crashing down on them like a hailstone fall, Aomine instinctively shielded Kise from the cement pieces by covering the blonde with his own body.

"Argh!" he cried out as the sharp pointy edges of the tiles hit his back. He tolerantly pursed his lips as more came cutting through the thin air like a sharp blade and clashed with his back. He knew he shouldn't even make even one small noise of pain.

_This kind of pain, it can't even be compared to Kise's own torment._

Once the hailstone fall had eventually ceased, Aomine looked down at Kise's pale face, devoid of emotions, to check if he was alright. The yellow silk yukata was not covering Kise's legs properly, hence his pale legs were exposed, revealing the countless number of scars and whip marks on them.

Aomine flinched in sheer shock when he saw a very long scar that was pure white and stood out from the rest. Turning the prostitute's leg over, he then realised that this scar had pierced through his entire leg.

_It was the stab that he himself had inflicted. _

He then noticed a thin trail of water from both of his long-lashed eyes. Tracing them lightly, Aomine couldn't help but let a few tears drop from his throbbing sapphire irises.

_I will make it up to you._

_That day... I wronged you with my immature mind..._

Letting his hand glide over to Kise's cheeks, he leant down and pressed his lips against the blonde's soft pink ones. Tears dripped down onto the yellow-haired prostitute's face.

_... I'm sorry._

Aomine then hurriedly got up, wincing in pain due to the tiles, carried Kise bridal-style once more, and ran out of the alley. Thank goodness that it was an isolated place; who knew what would happen if the public were around?

The tanned man made a sharp turn to the right, scampering across the stone pavements, while having a tight grip of Kise in his trembling arms. People stared at him rudely, but hey, who cares (if a life is in danger)?

Aomine stopped for a brief moment to catch his breath, and to look at the road signs. He smiled in satisfaction.

_We'll be there soon._

* * *

_Kise sobbed as he saw Aomine leaving him alone. He sat in the corner, shaking violently, his arm and leg bleeding profusely. His clothes were stained with blood. It soaked up so much of that crimson liquid that it even became discoloured._

_"Aominecchi..." Kise wailed. Of course, no one ever heard his cries._

_It hurts... Why...?_

_My heart is stinging, even though I didn't get stabbed in there._

_No... Aominecchi... Don't leave me...!_

_With all the strength he could muster, Kise stood up, blood dripping and all, and staggered towards the door. He collapsed at the doorway as he stared at the familiar silhouette fading off into the sinister darkness of the light. _

_He stretched out a hand, longing for Aomine, wanting Aomine back. Tears erupted from his topaz orbs as he cried out as loudly as he could for Aomine to come back._

_Aominecchi, come back!_

_I don't know what actually happened! You... You're the only one who can tell me!_

_Please, don't leave me alone!_

_Aominecchi...!_

_But it was all futile. At that very moment, Kise had realised, that the world had already rejected him, with fate's thread being woven out like... like that._

_That was when he really did break into millions of pieces. Sobbing into his lap, he grabbed a nearby shard of blood-stained glass and slashed his arm umpteen times. No one would even care, anyway. _

_He was alone, forever._

* * *

_Kise felt a warm light embracing him. Looking up, he saw a small, gentle face, smiling at him. He had red-coloured locks and was holding out a hand gently. His eyes were exactly like a pair of rubies, glittering under the sunlight._

_He was about the same age as him, from the looks of it._

_"Hey... Are you okay...?" he asked in curiosity and worry. Kise did not reply and instead, started crying again. His hand began bleeding due to the glass shard which he had been grasping onto from earlier on extremely tightly. _

_"There, there," the crimson-haired boy knelt down and hugged the blood-covered blonde. "It's alright..."_

_He then took Kise out of the murder scene and to a nearby clinic._

* * *

_"Nurse?" the red-eyed boy questioned, once he came face to face with a woman dressed in white. "What is wrong with my friend?"_

_"Name?" the nurse enquired._

_"His name is Kise Ryouta."_

_"Well, from the looks of it," she began, "he seems to have been involved in a murder. He seems to have also been in a suicidal phrase. He is now in a traumatic state. You'll have to take care of him."_

_"I don't want Kise to be like this!" he shouted like a small baby throwing a tantrum. "I don't want my friend to be like this!"_

_The blonde flinched out of his trauma for a brief moment. _

_Friend?_

_Does he even have any right now...?_

* * *

Eyes opening in the distance, Kise awoke to find an ivory fan spinning in a clockwise manner at lightning speed before him. He felt soft covers under him. He looked all around him.

He was still wearing his yukata, but was lying on a soft, comfy blue bed, with a cyan blanket covering him, not the usual icy cold, cemented floor. Actual furniture surrounded him, not the blank dark room he had always laid in, staring at the wall with nothing else to do but to wait on other customers. In this room, there was actually a table, a bookshelf, a wardrobe, whatever you can think of in a typical home. Outside the window, he could see that it was nightfall.

This must be a dream._ This can't be real._

"Mmm," he heard a familiar grunt. "You're finally awake, Kise."

He looked down and saw Aomine sitting on a transparent chair made of hard plastic. He was dealing with his right ankle cuff with some kind of a hot metal burner. The chain on it was... _broken_?

The boiling hot melted metal pressed against his bare skin, making Kise yelp out in pain, "Ouch!"

"Ah!" Aomine gasped in horror. "I'm so sorry, Kise!" He then quickly removed the piece of metal before its temperature cooled down and became permanently stuck on the skin. Kise stared at him in awe.

After all, this _was_ the Aomine that he had always admired.

But if he felt pain... then...

_This wasn't a dream, but reality._

Aomine then removed the metallic cuff from Kise's ankle gingerly, making sure the piping hot edges did not touch any part of Kise's pallid skin again. Looking at the reddish sore marks on the calf, the blue-haired man took it in his hands and tenderly kissed them, making the blonde blush a faint tint of red.

Putting his metal-melting tools aside on a nearby table, Aomine slowly crawled up from his chair onto the bed, making it bounce for a few moments. His tanned hand began pulling the teal-coloured blanket away as he neared closer on his four limbs; like a predator seeking its prey.

Kise got up on his elbows, just in time for a kiss to spark up. Aomine's kisses were soft and gentle, yet fierce and passionate at the same time. The blonde loved every single bit of it.

The blue-haired man softly nibbled Kise's plump reddish bottom lip, earning a soft moan from him. Knowing where this gesture would be taken to, the pale blonde opened his mouth ever so slightly, while grabbing bunches of midnight blue hair. Aomine then instantly slid his tongue in between the prostitute's lips. Both sides began a war of dominance with their tongues. It became so forceful that the duo eventually tumbled over to the right, landing onto the covers with a bounce.

Aomine eventually gained the upper hand and pushed Kise up against the wall with a loud "bang!", grabbing fists of golden hair in the process. Kise pulled at the hem of Aomine's shirt, as a small gesture of asking him to take it off.

The intensity of the passionate kiss lowered as Aomine began to pull away. Smirking as Kise gave a small adorable pout, he finally took off his shirt and discarded it somewhere on the floor. His hand slid inside the blonde's yukata and lightly caressed his shoulders, earning a small blush.

Kise delicately traced the muscle lines on the tanned man's chest lightly, staring in awe at how handsome Aomine was. His thoughts of surreal were interrupted by the blue-haired man sucking on his chalky neck like a vampire, letting out an outcry.

"A-aominecchi... More..." the blonde panted heavily, his voice laced with lustful intentions. Aomine smirked as he gave him yet another bright red love mark. He then undid the prostitute's white obi and let it flutter down towards the ground, before gently sliding the yukata off from the pale shoulders, letting it fall to the ground with a soft rustle as well.

Aomine blushed. Kise wasn't wearing any underwear.

Shaking off his embarrassed state; the tanned man then bent down to suck on Kise's little pink nipple, causing the blonde to squirm about in pleasure. His hands grabbed Aomine by the shoulder blades tightly, jabbing his nails into the tanned skin so hard that Aomine gritted his teeth, biting down on the nub at the same time, making Kise squeal in painful delight.

Suddenly grinning mischievously, he snaked his hand down to the blonde's nether regions and slipped a long, slender finger into his entrance, feeling the fleshy bumps in it. Being experimental, he inserted a second finger and did a scissors-like motion to expand the muscles inside.

Kise gasped in delight as warmth spread through him. He threw his head back in ecstasy. As he glanced at his "predator" fondling with his other pink nipple while opening him up inside with a hazy vision, he desired _more_. But would he be too greedy...?

Aomine smiled at the blonde's reaction towards his actions, glad that he was enjoying himself. Thinking that it was time to take it up a level higher, he took out his fingers and reached into his underwear. He glanced at the blonde for a silent approval, since he had been...

"Aominecchi..." the blonde breathed in between erratic breaths out of exhilaration. His eyes were lidded and a faint pink blush decorated his cheeks.

"... Make love to me."

_Damn, staring at that face made him feel extremely aroused._

There wasn't any need for seeking consent in the first place.

Aomine nodded as he fished out his erect member from his pants. He took both of Kise's legs and hooked them on his hips. Slowly guiding the tip of his phallus to the blonde's now wet entrance, he pushed in with a grunt.

Kise screamed in pure rapture as Aomine pushed in and pulled out. He could feel the hot feeling boiling about inside him, like an overexcited animalistic being thrashing about within the cage made of his body. He subconsciously made a perfect arch with his back and threw his head backwards, flipping his blonde locks over. He grabbed onto Aomine's neck, one hand seizing onto bunches of short midnight blue hair. Crystalline tears of joy burst out from his tightly squeezed shut eyes.

Aomine always managed to hit Kise's sweet spot accurately, causing moans of lustful pleasure from him. The tanned man bent down to capture the prostitute's lips, to create more pleasure, to create more _love_.

Before he knew it, he came into the blonde's petite-like body. As Kise felt the familiar warm feeling filling him inside and out, his pleasure peaked, causing cum to shoot out from the tip of his own member.

It was no different from any other customer's "service", but this, was somewhat _different_.

_Why is that so...?_

* * *

Aomine collapsed on the small blonde in exhaustion. In an attempt to commend the blue-haired for his work, Kise tiredly wrapped his pale hands around the tanned abdomen.

"Heh," Aomine breathed. "You're not bad at all, Kise." He flopped himself over to Kise's left side and let out a small chuckle as he watched the adorable blonde turn a light shade of red at his statement while making a small adorable pout. Pulling him close into his chest, the blue-haired man softly stroked those blonde locks of the prostitute. He then reached out for the switch of a bedside table lamp and flipped the switch off, before pulling the somewhat luminous aquamarine blanket over the duo.

"Aominecch-"

Kise heard soft snores emitted from the tanned man which he had just did _it_ with. He smiled at Aomine's beautiful face. Stroking one jawline lightly, he gave a small sweet peck on his lips.

"Mmm, Kise," Aomine muttered as he continued dwelling in his personal sleep world. "Don't leave me, okay? I love you."

Kise blinked in shock and turned as red as an apple.

Aomine had just said _I love you._

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Finally! XD I spent so much time on this chapter, but almost the entire chapter was the lemon lol. Anyway. First lemon, so don't say it's shitty lolol, I beg of you. XDD

Anyway, Aomine confesses his feelings to Kise! What will happen next? ;)

Please R&R! Reviews make this girl happy! XDD

Thanks for reading and hope to see you soon! ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Storm

_Konnichiwa_ :) AHHHHH. FIFTH CHAPTER. FINALLY.

My dad confiscated my phone, and he's going to do so in about a few hours. LOL. No, seriously, my computer crashed, I can't even update my _Synchronicity_ story T~T

A big thank you to all the readers who have favourited, subscribed and reviewed this story. You guys are awesome! :D Your comments have really motivated me to keep on moving! Please comment on what you want the next chapter to be about after reading this one!

There's a lemon for ya :3

This fanfiction is dedicated to my awesome senpa-NO, my _mommy_, **Shiwafuri Ai ***heart*

**WARNING: **This contains yaoi and prostitution so if you're against either one of these, the back button is somewhere over the rainbow to help you. I seek peace *heart*

* * *

**Golden Flower**

**Pairings involved : **mainly AoKise (no promises lol)

**Summary:**

Kise, having been sold as a prostitute a few years ago, is now practically living like an alive corpse, and always gets "abused" by his boss. Will his life ever change when his childhood friend steps into his thin thread of his entire life? Or would his flame flicker out?

**DISCLAIMER:** If I had owned KnB, Aomine would have killed Haizaki :3

* * *

**Chapter 5: Storm**

* * *

Amber orbs glittered curiously in the dimly lit room as they stared inquisitively at a certain blue-haired man sleeping soundly before him, those toned muscles of his tensing and contracting with every breathing momentum.

The blonde stretched out a pale hand and tiredly caressed Aomine's jawline. His lips unconsciously stretched out into a thin smile, its true meaning behind it. To others, it most likely only meant a mere satisfaction.

To Kise, it was just a small uncertain ray of hope in the depths of despair.

He knew he couldn't stay forever.

Then, at least...

_... let him understand his true feelings for Aomine during this time..._

Just then, bleached eyelids slowly descended from above to lid those topaz irises of his as his mind wandered off to his very own dream world.

* * *

The bright rays of sunshine slowly faded into the scene.

Aomine woke up to the fresh morning air, the sweet smell of greenery filling his nostrils almost instantly the moment he opened his eyes. Eyes falling onto a sleeping Kise before him, he sighed and chuckled softly as he stretched out a hand and grasped some of the blonde locks.

Letting out a small huff as memories of last night floated into his mind gracefully, he let out a small smile.

He had se - no, _made love_, to Kise Ryouta.

Although they were undeniably brothers, Aomine had loved him to the very end.

A time where he ever stopped doing that, had _never_ existed.

He didn't, even at that time where the bloodshed etched in his mind had taken place.

Sure, Kise "killed" his mother, and that his negative emotions, angry, sadness, vengeful, it took over him all at once.

Hell, he even stabbed Kise.

Guilt overwhelmed him as he thought about it. He had done so much pain to his own brother, it pissed himself off whenever he thought about it.

_He had decided..._

As he let out another whisper-like chortle, he pulled Kise in and sneakily sucked on his supple skin, leaving a glowing bright red hickey on the blonde's pale skin naughtily.

_... that he will protect him._

_..._

_I don't want to let you go._

* * *

The blonde's eyelids gently fluttered open, looking up at the familiar face of Aomine Daiki, and turned a dark shade of red in sheer embarrassment. As bright sapphire irises stared down at his flustered face, Kise bashfully looked down, avoiding a direct look into Aomine's eyes.

"Uh... O..." Kise began, but his tongue kept tripping up. What is wrong with him? Aomine is like, a perfectly normal human being, so why is he this embarrassed?

The tanned man gave out an almost unnoticeable grin as he leant down and pressed his lips against the blonde's pink ones lightly. "_Ohayo_," he smiled, making the prostitute blush forcefully just because of the small chaste kiss given to him earlier.

"Ah," Kise turned pink as memories of his... _love-making_ with Aomine last night and the rest of that day filled his mind like gentle waves in the sea. "A-Aominecchi..."

"I'll make breakfast," the blue-haired man grunted in response as he sat up, stretching himself and groaning softly from fatigue. Slipping out of the bed, he adjusted the hem of his jeans and stood up, slightly wobbling.

"Err, that's not it, Aominecchi..." Kise stuttered slowly. "I... kind of... don't have any clothes..."

Oh, right.

Aomine had to slap himself for that.

"Errrrrrrrrm..." he mused. Damn, he should've known when they did it last night! The blue-haired man mentally slapped himself continuously, before an idea struck his head hard.

"I'll lend you my clothes," Aomine impulsively blurted out, before blinking in shock at what he had just said.

Too late.

Kise stared at him with big, goggly-like eyes. "Really?" he asked in a baby-like voice, while both hands were clutching onto the blanket, making sure that it covered his pelvis area.

"Stop staring at me with that face," the midnight blue-haired man growled fiercely like a lion while glaring daggers at the blonde, making Kise shiver with fright and crawl under the blankets, starting to cry out loud, making Aomine cringe in shock.

Oh my god. What the hell did he just do?

Feeling slightly guilty, he bent down, pulled the covers apart from Kise's grasp and forced him into his arms. "... I'm sorry, Kise."

"Ehehe, Aominecchi," the blonde sniffled as he let out an adorable chuckle, making the tanned man realise he had been had by the blonde. "So you'll lend me your clothes?"

"Why, you little mischievous one..." he said threateningly.

"Wahhh!" Kise wailed comically again, making Aomine fall for the same trick once again.

Thinking about it, Aomine sighed in defeat, wishing that he had never suggested that point earlier on. "... yeah."

But he made a right decision in a sense. Kise came here in only a yukata, which was currently in the washing process in his house. Is he just going to walk around naked, with scars and all, around the street?

Obviously not. (I wanna see it D:)

"Really?" Kise beamed as he wiped off his crocodile tears. "Yay!"

Trudging to his mahogany wardrobe standing alone in a corner, Aomine flung the doors open tiredly, pulled out a white shirt and shorts hanging on their wooden hangers, and flung them towards the azure-coloured bed. He flung an additional pair of boxers towards the blonde soon after.

Exiting the room in his jeans and a fresh navy blue singlet, he closed the door behind him to give Kise some privacy. Shooting a glance at a stove in the nearby kitchen, he sauntered to it, grabbed a pair of eggs and a pan from nowhere, and placed the started frying them on the shallow metallic container.

As he turned on the stove, a sizzling sound abruptly pierced through the silent air, making the tanned man jump back for a slight moment, before assuring himself mentally that it was perfectly normal for this phenomenon to happen.

_How long has it been since he had last touched the kitchen?_

Probably he has never, ever used one in his entire life.

_This is going to take a while._

* * *

Kise yawned as he stepped out of the room, dressed in Aomine's shirt and shorts. He walked to the kitchen with heavy steps, each one sounding like a giant's own footsteps. Finally, when he reached Aomine, he weakly embraced him from behind and pressed his nose against the tanned neck, making the latter jolt in shock.

"Kise, don't scare me like that!" Aomine scolded lightly as he wrapped a hand around the blonde's skinny waist, the other holding the pan and flipping the eggs up and down.

"Sorry," Kise laughed sheepishly as he scratched his hair shyly. "I just... missed ya." That sentence sent the blue-haired man into a frenzy of embarrassment phases.

"Ne, Kise," Aomine muttered as he nuzzled the head of blonde hair, hiding his luscious pink blush while he turned off the fire on the stove. "Let's get clothes for you later, okay?"

"Ehh?" the prostitute whined just like a baby. "Why?"

"You do realise you only have a yukata... And it's... really _turning me on._"

"But, that's my _job_, Aominecchi~" the blonde teased as he pecked his lover on the cheek sweetly. "I'm supposed to make you fall in love with me~" he added cheekily. Aomine, out of sheer annoyance, pulled at his cheek tightly, a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Ow ow ow ow! Aominecchi!" Kise cried out as he tried to get the tanned man's grip out of his cheek. "Lemme go! I promise I won't do it again!" As the pale hand's fingertips brushed against Aomine's hand lightly, it triggered another (very) faint blush from the blue-haired man. Flustered, he awkwardly pushed Kise away, gesturing him to wait outside.

The latter nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Aomine, before turning around and trudged out of the door. Once the blonde was out of sight, Aomine sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, body leaning against the counter.

_Shit, why am I the one being seduced right now? Argh! This is so frustrating!_

He shook his head violently.

_No, I shouldn't think like this... I was the one who brought him here, so his upbringing and all those stuff is entirely my responsibility now..._

Brushing this trivial thought off, the blue-haired man grabbed two plates from a nearby cupboard, and put one fried egg on each of them.

* * *

The prostitute saw Aomine sail out gracefully, holding the plates at face level like a prompt maid in a castle. He softly laughed inside at the tanned man's actions. As Aomine set down the plates, he reached out and ruffled the blonde's sunshine hair, before sitting down on the seat opposite the prostitute, just in time to see a light tinge of pink on the latter's face.

"Ne, Aominecchi," Kise began, a hint of uncertainty laced in his voice as they started eating.

"Hm?" He looked up.

"Erm... Are you sure it's a good idea for you to... help me? You'll be in trouble... and... and..."

A hiccup echoed out from the blonde's mouth as tears welled up in his amber eyes. Water dripped onto the white porcelain plate, almost touching the freshly cooked egg.

Sighing, Aomine put down his utensils, made his way to a worried and crying Kise and wrapped his arms around his stick-like frame.

"It's alright, I'm doing this for you, after all. I don't care what happens," the blue-haired man whispered, "I just want you to be safe, that's all."

At that moment, Kise really did want to burst into tears. His emotions burst out of him, taking control of him. Aomine patted his back and rubbed it gently as the blonde cried sorrowfully in his chest.

"It's alright now..."

* * *

"What!?"

"I'm sorry, Haizaki-sama, but it seems that he has escaped. In addition, the prostitute in Room 87 has also gone missing as well."

The light-haired boss of Blooming Flowers slammed the table forcefully with his fist, seething with pure anger. He grabbed the bodyguard by his shirt and stared right into the shade-covered trembling eyes as a silent but deadly warning. Haizaki stood still in this position for a few minutes before throwing the suit-clad bodyguard towards the floor.

"Get out!"

The two bodyguards nodded hastily before scrambling out of the room.

"Aomine Daiki..." he muttered as he looked up from a clipboard. An insanely sadistic smile crept up to his face.

"This will be interesting..." he whispered to himself under his breath.

_Shall we dance?_

* * *

Aomine and Kise strolled into the air-conditioned store, bursting full of people. It was a famous one, all right, that would explain the amount of people filling the spacious building.

Pulling the pale-skinned blonde to one side, Aomine looked around warily to see if anyone suspicious was around.

He had always trusted his instinct.

Relaxing his shoulders as a sign that everything was fine, the blue-haired man reached out and grabbed a hanger, with a grey shirt clinging onto its arms. "Here," he gestured to Kise, "try this on."

Another hanger was caught by him as he shot a glance at a rack selling pants. This hanger now has a beige-coloured knee-level denim pants. He shoved it into Kise's arms. "And this one too."

Nodding slowly, the prostitute walked over to a narrow corridor, clothes in hand, nervous as he took each step cautiously. Aomine patted his head as he trailed along behind, assuring him that it will be all right.

White doors stood neatly in-line on the walls of the corridor. The blonde stopped in his tracks as he saw the doors, the people surrounding them. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as memories started to haunt his mind.

"No..." He took a step back, bumped into a nearby empty rack and stumbled onto the floor. The two hangers landed onto the floor, the clothes "tails" fluttering down to the ground soon after.

He visualized the familiar hallway of the brothel, the white doors turning into the similar colour of mahogany. He felt people pushing him towards the doors.

"Move it!"

"Hey, you! Stop blocking the way!"

"If you're not here to queue for the changing rooms, then get out!"

Suddenly, it all became pitch black. An uproar of murmuring amongst the people began as a rush of panic overwhelmed them.

"What's going on?"

Kise crouched down and sobbed in his arms. "It hurts," he whimpered. "I don't wanna go..." He then felt muscular hands embrace his crying figure.

"Kise," Aomine muttered. Taking this momentary blackout as an opportunity, he leant down and gave Kise a small quick kiss on the lips. Automatically, the blonde's trembling hands clung onto the tan man's shirt, obviously traumatised by the prostitution memories.

The lights flickered on again as an announcement buzzed over the speakers with a technical hitch in the voice. "We are deeply sorry for the sudden blackout; there was a small technical problem earlier on, and is now restored. Happy shopping!"

Kise stared at those blue irises before turning a dark shade of red and pulling away awkwardly, before standing up, dusting his sleeves. "... sorry," he muttered softly. Aomine nodded, hus mind still clouded with worry, before getting up and pushing the blonde into the queue.

* * *

Sighing as he locked the door behind him, Kise flopped himself and the two hangers lazily onto the cold glass-like floor. He stared at the mirror with hazy eyes, tired from the long queuing. Glancing at his dishevelled hair, a strange smile formed on his face.

"Heh, I don't really deserve to be here, do I...?"

Knock knock.

"Kise," a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts as loud knocks resounded from the door behind him. "You're taking an awfully long time in there, are you alright?"

Aomine.

"Ah, yes! I'm just fine," Kise blurted out. "I'll be out... soon..."

The door clicked open as the blue-haired man pushed the door open.

"Wha-!?"

"You didn't lock it properly," he grinned as he pushed the white door back shut, this time locking it securely in place. He frowned as he looked at Kise. "Jeez, why haven't you changed?" He reached out and touched the blonde's exposed shoulder lightly.

Earning a tremble, he knew that Kise was having his traumatic attacks again.

"Kise, what's wrong...?" Although it was really... annoying, it didn't really bug him at all. Really.

He just wanted to love him.

...

"I... I... I don't deserve this..."

Aomine stared at his reflection rebounded back at him in the mirror, then Kise's one. He had his face lowered, tears dripping down from it. His hands that were planted firmly on the ground, supporting his body, were shaking vigorously.

"I'm just troubling you... I don't deserve this... really..."

"Kise-"

"Aomine, why are you helping me?"

...

Silence filled the air for what felt like an eternity. Aomine couldn't believe it; why would Kise ask such a thing? Plus, he was definitely not normal, from the way he called his name.

"I can't even remember my past properly, I almost forgot who you were!"

The tanned man blinked in shock. Now, the prostitute's words before all made sense to him.

"_I... missed you... Where have you been all this time...? I remained in America when you suddenly left. And then... and then..._"

...

"... you're an idiot, Kise..."

Aomine could see a smile from the blonde. He felt his insides boiling with sheer anger.

"Yeah, I am..." the blonde whispered. Aomine, raging right now, grabbed Kise by the wrists roughly and pushed him against the wall forcefully. He glared into those dull amber orbs of the prostitute with his fiercely burning sapphire ones.

"Listen, Kise," Aomine gritted his teeth. "Why are you hurting yourself!?"

"What about it?"

"I want to help you, because it has become my business, and I..." He paused for a moment. "Because," he stopped as he leant in closer. "I love you." Aomine captured Kise's lips with his own as he pinned the blonde firmly to the wall.

Fumbling with the prostitute's shirt (which was not legally his, lol), he let go of one hand and used his occupied hand to grab both of those pale wrists. Slipping his free hand under the white shirt, he began tweaking a hidden nipple.

Kise struggled as he tried to get out of the tanned man's grip, before relaxing his muscles in defeat. Why would he try so hard? He shut his eyes tightly, squeezing all the water in his eyes out.

_Why...?_

As the blue-haired man loosened his grip on Kise's wrists, he slipped his hand into his pants, stroking his erect member, while continuing to fondle with his teats, making the blonde gape and moan out in ecstasy. Unconsciously, he looped his now tired hands around the tanned neck, making Aomine grin to himself.

As he rubbed his own erection against Kise's own one, both of them let out soft groans, the blonde tightening his grip on Aomine.

"A-aominecchi..." he panted heavily, with a small pink hue decorating his cheeks and (seductive) lidded eyes. He gasped for air as he stared at his lover with a blurred vision. Just knowing he had a pillar of support to help him and love him... it seemed enough.

"... Ryouta," Aomine muttered as his hand sneaked out of the blonde's shirt, cupping the blonde's wet cheek. Kise leant in to nuzzle the tanned palm, taking one pale hand and putting it over the back of Aomine's hand.

He gently pulled up the blonde's pants, hooking his pale legs onto his hips, before drawing out his erect cock from the heated tightness in his pants. Positioning his exposed member before Kise's small hole, he looked at Kise with consenting sapphire eyes. The blonde nodded as he took a deep breath, ready for the pain.

"Okay, Ki - "

"KNOCK KNOCK"

Both the blonde and the tanned man stood still like statues as the knocking ensued.

"Oi!" a gruff voice resounded from outside. "You're taking an awfully long time in there, please come out!"

"... Damn bastards," the blue-haired man grumbled as he stood up, tucking his erection back into his pants, before helping Kise up and pulling his pants back into its original position. Kise only blushed at the very thought that they might be found out.

As Aomine roughly unlocked the door and harshly pulled the door towards him, he saw a red-haired security guard, arms crossed, his foot tapping vigorously on the floor.

"Now, get outta - Ehh? If it isn't Aomine!"

The blue-haired man scowled. "Yo, Kagami."

"I haven't seen you since the Winter Cup! How was your day?" Kagami exclaimed.

Kise looked at the red-haired man's name tag. It read "Kagami Taiga, Senior Officer".

"Why are you, ace of Seirin, a security guard here?" Aomine frowned. For such a man like Kagami, it... it just doesn't seem _right_ for him.

"I just want to uphold justice in the country. Nothing wrong with it." The guard let out a small pout. He then noticed the blonde hiding behind Aomine. "Oh, hi Kise."

"Err, hi... Kagami... cchi," Kise murmured timidly. He wasn't sure if he had said it correctly.

He turned back to the tanned man after hearing Kise's mutter. "Let's play basketball together again someday." He smiled before he pivoted around on his right foot and left. "No more trouble!"

The other customers only gave the duo death glares, which was scaring Kise out of his wits. They all had a similar look which clearly said, "What the hell, you two took up our time!"

Slipping his hand into Kise's pallid one, the tanned man gave it a light squeeze, let out one of his genuine smiles and said, "Let's continue it at home." He then walked off towards the counter, intending to purchase the two pieces of clothing.

* * *

As the tanned man parked the car outside his enormous house, he roughly grabbed Kise's shoulders, pulled him towards himself and forcefully kissed the blonde with burning passion. Their tongues mingled with each other, neither of them letting go. The blonde grabbed Aomine's little tufts of midnight blue hair, eager to do more. When their lips finally parted, Kise huffed tiredly.

"You're too impatient, aren't you, Aominecchi?"

The tanned man ignored the prostitute as he exited the car, pulling the blonde out soon after and carried him bridal style. He then marched into the house like a soldier carrying a princess.

Tired, he collapsed heavily onto the living room's sofa along with Kise clinging onto his neck for dear life. He let out a small shy squeak when he felt Aomine sliding his hand in and inserting a long slender finger into his hole. As the tanned man's fingertip brushed against his prostate, the prostitute squirmed about, moaning out loud while the finger prodded his sweet spot time and again.

"Ah, Aominecchi," Kise muttered as a heavy red hue painted itself onto his face. "I'm... I kinda..."

"What?" Aomine asked with a gruff.

"... I need to release..." The blonde's face flushed as he said the words. Aomine stared at the prostitute with an extremely incredulous look. Did all that arousing inside the changing room really get to him?

"... It's okay," Aomine grunted as he harshly ripped the clothing on both of them away, spread Kise's legs wide open and pressed the tip if his erected member against the entrance. Kise pursed his lips together as he tried to contain the pleasure welling up in him like flood waters.

Slowly, the tanned man pushed himself inside Kise, bit by bit. Once the entering-exiting process had gotten slightly smoother, Aomine increased his pace, always eager for the warmth inside Kise that would surround his erection like a thick blanket.

Kise, on the other hand, screamed in absolute ecstasy as his lover pushed and pulled his member inside him. He always managed to thrust in and hit his sweet spot, earning small moans and more cravings for it.

The sofa creaked noisily as it rocked back and forth with the duo's activity going on. As Kise screamed out Aomine's name in pure bliss, cum shot out of his own phallus, decorating both of their chests with said white milky substance.

Aomine reached his limit soon after, filling the blonde with his own seed during his member's ejaculation. Exhausted, he flopped onto the blonde's scarred body.

Limbs were tangled and sprawled messily on the sofa, tensing and contracting from their vigorous activity. Aomine tiredly wrapped an arm around the blonde's head as he carefully retracted his cock from Kise's (warm) hole. Naughtily swiping a drop of cum, that was dribbling out from the blonde's hole, on his finger, he pushed it into the prostitute's mouth. He laughed softly as he watched Kise pout while swallowing the small drop.

"... Aominecchi tastes nice." Kise blushed as he muttered the tasting result.

"Hmm," the blue-haired man mused.

"Hey, Aominecchi," the blonde called out in a whisper. "Why... why are you helping me?"

Too tired to respond, Aomine abruptly closed his eyes, a soft snore echoing out from his vocals, as if telling him, "Isn't it obvious? You know the answer..." Kise's lips stretched into a thin smile at the tanned man'a reaction.

"I guess I'll have to wait for his answer, then. It can't just be... _that_."

Exhausted as well, he snuggled comfortably into Aomine's arms and shut his eyes.

"Night, Aominecchi."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Yay! Another chapter is done! Thanks to all of you who have been so patient in waiting for this one! I hope this satisfies you XD

Once again, an epic fail lemon. I'm not really good at lemons •~•

As mentioned earlier on, I would like reviewers to review on what they would like to see in the next chapter. Shall I add another daily life chapter, or what? :)

Thanks for reading and I hope I can post the next chapter soon! *heart*


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnap

**_Konnichiwa_! I'm finally back with another chapter!  
**

**I've been busy trying to balance quite some stuff. Here's a short chapter but I hope it really perks you up! This is like, one of the most I can do since I'm really busy managing personal matters, other fanfictions and so on and so forth. I've been running there and forth, settling my academic failures, and I had to keep calm mentally and emotionally, cos'... something happened, in which I will not mention. If you really want to know send me a PM. **

**This fanfiction is dedicated to my lovely brotha =D *ahem* ****_Shiwafuri Ai_**

**WARNING: **This contains yaoi and prostitution so if you're against either one of these, well, you know the drill.

* * *

**Golden Flower**

**Pairings involved : **mainly AoKise (no promises lol)

**Summary:**

Kise, having been sold as a prostitute a few years ago, is now practically living like an alive corpse, and always gets "abused" by his boss. Will his life ever change when his childhood friend steps into his thin thread of his entire life? Or would his flame flicker out?

**DISCLAIMER:** If I had owned KnB, I'd be like, DAI HAIZAKI. DAIIIII. :3

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kidnap**

* * *

Aomine woke up to the bright rays of sunshine streaming into the room and a mysterious weight on his body. He grunted as he tried to lift it away, only to realise it was Kise. Brushing his fingertip against his pale (and slightly sweaty) skin, he took the chance to inhale the sweet vanilla scent in the blonde's sunshine locks. It was so... _Kise-like_. Really.

The prostitute stirred. Did he wake him up?

In an instant, eyelids flickered open to reveal sparkling topaz irises. They stared directly into the centre of those sapphire ones curiously before they shut closed.

"Morning Aominecchi~" Kise smiled cheerily. The blue-haired man gave a thin smile back, obviously still tired. The blonde then slowly got off the tanned man and went to pick up his clothes discarded onto the floor last night. Aomine looked up at him with hazy eyes and could barely make out dried-up tracks of their sex evidence, trailing down his right leg.

"Do you mind if I use your toilet, Aominecchi?" At least Kise had a sense of privacy (or whatever you call it :x) He took his white shirt and spread it over the blue-haired man like a blanket.

"Mm... no..." he mumbled while a snore escaped his mouth. Kise sighed and stroked those blue locks of his. He placed a small kiss on Aomine's lips before picking up "his" clothes and daintily walking towards the toilet.

* * *

Small water droplets, fresh from the shower head, pattered onto Kise's skin like a light drizzle from the skies. He felt refreshed, as if he had just woken up in a bright sunny day.

As he dried himself and pulled his (literally not his) boxers up to his hips, he found himself staring at his reflection, those white scars marring his body. Immediately, the terrifying face of Haizaki Shougo registered in his small mind. The very thought of him chasing after Aomine and him scared him to death.

He could feel a sinister aura emitting from the mirror, as if the brothel boss was just right before him.

"No..."

He stumbled over his shorts and crashed onto the tiled floor with a deafening "bang!". Tears trickled down his pink cheeks, his lips mouthing "no" over and over again. Hallucinations of his horrifying boss repeated itself in his head, screaming at him to go back to the brothel.

He screamed out loud...

"Kise!" A fully dressed Aomine burst into the toilet to see a crying blonde, struggling and writhing about on the floor, screaming and crying. He tried to stop the blonde, but with great difficulty. Anxious to get Kise to calm down, he forced him into his arms. He rubbed the blonde's back in an attempt to calm him down, to stop his hallucinations and to realise that he was in reality, together with him.

As Kise slowly calmed down, and the trembling of his body gradually eased, Aomine looked Kise in the eye and said with a firm sense in his tone, "Look, Kise, I'm not gonna leave you, I'll stay by your side, no matter what happens, so you don't have to worry about that white-haired bastard anymore."

The blonde just curled up in those tanned arms of Aomine and continued sobbing, but more silently now. Stroking his blonde hair gently, the blue-haired man kept whispering to the crying prostitute that it was okay.

"Shh..."

* * *

The sleek, ebony-coloured cellphone rang out a peaceful yet catchy tune that lasted for one minute straight before its owner fished it up from the wooden table with a soft grunt of annoyance. He pushed the "call" button.

"Hello."

"_Dai-chan!_" a high, feminine voice squeaked through the speaker, making the tanned man jerk back. Hell, he could even hear her voice from outside!

"What is it, Satsuki?" Aomine was damn annoyed.

"_Dai-chan! How could you talk to your manager that way!_" The person on the other line made a "mmm" sound, which showed how pissed she somewhat felt.

"_Anyway, I want to talk to you about something. The team is going to Hokkaido for a match, and we need you to come along!_"

"Grrr..." The blue-haired man rolled his eyes. "They always go for matches outside Tokyo - "

"_That's because you owned almost everyone in Tokyo!_" the female manager rudely interrupted.

"Huh, since when did you start talking like that, Satsuki?" Aomine queried. It wasn't... normal in a sense.

"_What are you talking about?_" From her tone, it was pretty obvious that she had a fake golden halo over her head. "Anyway, be at the sports school near the Hokkaido airport by ten sharp tomorrow!"

"You mean, Japan Sports High?"

"_Yeah! See y - _" Aomine brought the phone away from his ear and jammed the glowing red "end call" button.

"... As annoying as ever," he snorted. He then glanced at Kise in his bedroom, who was sleeping soundly on his bed, the blanket wrapping itself around his body like a pupa.

Feeling insecure to leave the blonde alone at home, after millions of minutes of mulling over this situation, Aomine Daiki had decided.

_He will take Kise with him._

* * *

The blonde felt somebody shaking his body. "Oi, Kise," the familiar voice of his lover echoed out as he shook him awake. "Wake up, I need to tell you something."

Kise let out a small yawn as he rolled over to face the tanned man with hazy topaz irises. "Yes, Aominecchi...?"

"Do you have your passport?" the tanned man bluntly asked without hesitation, only to receive a confused Kise.

"Er, it's with Haizaki... san..." The blonde looked like he was deep in thought, racking his mind in silent agony. "He keeps it for our personal information... or... I think if the prostitute..." Kise blushed in embarrassment as the word 'prostitute' tumbled out of his mouth so easily like stones on a cliff. "... if _he or she _gets bought by someone, Haizaki will give the passport to the buyer."

"I don't want you to be involved with that white-haired creep," Aomine growled possessively. "That bastard doesn't even have the rights; he obtained you via money."

"Wait, wha - how did you know?"

The blue-haired man sighed. "It was in the newspapers then. 'Blonde sold for a million', I think," he quoted the newspaper headline. "There was even a picture with you in it... But I didn't know where you were... so... yeah."

Kise lowered his head in absolute shame at the thought that his ex-brother had come to terms with his selling in America. "... so you knew..."

"But, you were in Tokyo with me, you know? Before your parents immigrated to America," Aomine sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as the memory floated into his mind, the words containing a small ray of hope that Kise would remember.

"Huh? Really...? I don't remember..." the prostitute mumbled. He tried to get up, but collapsed back onto the bed floppily.

"Hey, Kise... what's wrong...?"

Kise blushed heavily at this question. He stuttered embarrassingly, "P-p... promise not to laugh at me..."

The tanned man shrugged. "Okay."

"Well... I..." the blonde began as a dark red hue decorated his pallid cheeks. He then hissed softly, "My hips... they kinda hurt..."

The tanned man sent a deep straight glare into the prostitute's amber eyes with his azure ones in a disbelieving way. Laughter began spilling out of his mouth like an endless waterfall as he clutched his stomach while continuing his deafening laughter.

The blonde pouted as he saw his lover laughing and pointing at him. "Jeez, I told you not to laugh at me!" His blush on his cheeks intensified, before his head fell heavily onto the soft pillow, his breaths becoming more heavier and more erratic.

"Eh?" Aomine finally looked up from his laughing frenzy. "Kise, are you alright?" Noticing the reddened cheeks, the tanned man placed a hand over a pale forehead and gasped under his breath.

Kise had a fever.

"Maybe it isn't a good idea to bring you out to make a passport..." he muttered, the tanned hand gliding from his forehead to his burning red cheeks in the process. He added a second note silently, "But I have an important match tomorrow... and I can't just leave you here; what if that bastard Haizaki shows up again?" He felt a hand abruptly being placed on his, causing him to jump slightly. Kise's hand was boiling hot, yet pleasantly warm at the same time. How strange.

"Aominecchi," he breathed heavily, "let me go with you..."

"Wha - !? No way! You're sick, and I don't want it to be worsened all because of me!" Aomine yelled angrily as he unconsciously gripped Kise on the cheeks harder. He then felt something wet trailing down on his hand.

"Please, for Aominecchi..." the prostitute choked out. "Let me go with you." His hand on Aomine's dropped down in a limping way, before he mustered up all his strength and pushed himself up into a sitting position. His right hand reached up to his face and wiped the tears away.

"I... I will endure... this," he panted as he gazed into those sapphire orbs of the tanned man, "to... to put your mind at ease..." He added with a soft whisper, "Alright...?"

"..." His tanned hand loosened itself as it slid down to finger the blonde's lips on its own will.

Aomine was stuck in a serious dilemma; to let Kise out, or to keep him safe here? He couldn't risk any possibilities letting Kise get kidnapped by Haizaki, going back to the brothel, which kills the innocence of the victims working there.

On the other hand, if he made Kise stay here, he would be no different from a canary trapped in its cage, never, ever being able to get out. Haizaki might even be able to find Kise here and take him away.

He definitely could not rule out the Haizaki possibility; that guy has plenty of connections all over the world. He would still eventually manage to find a way to locate Kise, take him back, and eradicate his target; Aomine Daiki.

Sighing, he placed his hand on Kise's broad, trembling shoulder, rubbing it reassuringly, "Alright, alright, you're allowed to go."

The sick blonde sniffled. "... really?"

"Yeah, but you're in... no condition to walk..." A light bulb suddenly blinked brightly in his head as an idea struck his head. He then put out his hand. "Here."

Curiously, the blonde tiredly placed his hand on the tanned man's stretched out one. With a great heave, Aomine pulled up the prostitute and set him down onto his back.

"Hold on tight," he grinned.

* * *

Reaching their destination soon enough, the blue-haired man got out of his sleek, blue car first, before going over and offering his help to the blonde prostitute, in turn to receive a rejection.

"It's okay, Aominecchi," Kise said cheerily as he stepped out of the car effortlessly. "I can help myself; you don't have to help me all the time." He turned away from Aomine's gaze to hide his sweet pink blush.

"Sheesh," the tanned man scoffed as he straightened his navy blue jacket, smoothing out the wrinkles. "Sometimes I really can't stand you calling my name with that 'cchi' added behind. Would it hurt not doing that for once?" A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"I think I already did... once."

..._ Oh right_. That incident in the changing room. An awkward silence ensued between them, in turn leading to the atmosphere becoming really dense.

"... Let's go, Aominecchi!" Kise cut in through the silence as he grabbed the blue-haired man's hand and attempted to drag him into the building.

Stepping up onto the escalator, Kise "ooh"-ed and "ahh"-ed at the beautiful decorations in the interior of the building. It was indeed a breathtaking sight. Chandeliers sparkled brightly as they hung lonesomely on the ceilings. The maroon walls were decorated with black murals that depicted curly designs.

Aomine smiled at the fact that Kise was actually enjoying himself. He squeezed his hand tight, not wanting to let him go. He knew he couldn't let his guard down, they were still within reach of Haizaki's puppet strings.

As the duo got into the main hall, the tan man pulled the blonde towards an empty counter. The attendant, a really pretty lady, asked for Kise's particulars with a gentle tone. The prostitute beamed with a bright smile as he continued passing his personal information to the woman; it was evident that he liked the kind lady, unlike those ruthless bodyguards of Haizaki.

A standing Aomine stared at the seated blonde as thoughts ran through his mind. He had definitely suffered enough; he had finally been free from the clutches of the white-haired maniac and his minions.

Little did he know, that it wasn't the end.

* * *

Bubbling with excitement, Kise hopped into the photo studio to have his picture taken. As he smiled wide at the camera, the cameraman suddenly made a gesture to come near him.

Curiously, the blonde stood up, and walked towards the cameraman. The mysterious person with a black cloth over his head lifted up his veil, revealing dimmed azure eyes, with baby blue locks.

"Kurokocch - !"

The small prostitute quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. "Quieten down, Kise-kun," Kuroko hissed in a hushed whisper. "It would be troublesome if people knew that prostitutes are here!" For the rexord, Kuroko, as a prostitute of Haizaki, was pretty famous and often popped up in the newspapers headlines.

The blonde cleared his throat before voicing out in a whisper, "Kurokocchi...? Why are you here?"

"To come to check on you. I sneaked out of the brothel to come and see you. I just noticed a few of Haizaki's guards patrolling the area. You've got to be careful, Kise-kun."

Hazel irises widened at the news of Haizaki. No way... He's here?

"I can't do anything to help, Kise-kun," Kuroko said bluntly, "but just keep safe."

"Yeah..." The topaz-eyed prostitute was all serious, immensely deep in thought for a while, before stretching his face into a wide smile; his everyday trademark. "Right! Thanks Kurokocchi!"

The latter smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

As Kise obtained his picture from the counter, he turned his foot to spin his body around to face Aomine. The sapphire-eyed basketball player gave a light grin as he watched Kise happily skipping towards him. It was good that he was having a great time, so much that his agonising fever could be easily forgotten.

"Kise, I gotta go to the toilet. Just wait here, okay?" he stated as they were walking towards the escalator. "I'll be back real soon."

"Okay," the blonde beamed. He couldn't wait to see Aomine play a match; how long has he see -

Wait... _Had he seen a basketball match featuring him before...?_

_What had happened?_

_Why were the vague memories of Aomine and basketball so crisp, so fresh in his mind?_

_He did not remember anything of it at all. Yet..._

Pulling at his hair, Kise felt a sharp pain throb in his head as he tried even harder to refresh his memory. He could not remember anything at all, yet he still had a memory of basketball. Why!?

Just then, black enveloped his vision as his consciousness faded into pitch black abyss...

* * *

Aomine stepped out, pulling at his shirt, when he noticed that the blonde was gone.

He just... disappeared into thin air.

Azure orbs widened as wild thoughts rushed through his mind like a hurried stampede. What happened...?

"Kise...?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Nya~ It's only 2k words but nevertheless I hope you like this! =D I've gotta sleep now, next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Start of Rescue

**_Konnichiwa_!**

**So I've decided after a while that I will start updating this fanfiction again constantly! Some of you can't seem to stand the suspense, so I'll try to post the upcoming chapters ASAP =D I'm also itching to type the story out as well!**

**To be honest, the past chapters are like some minor events that lead to the main thing. This chapter, which I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO TYPE OUT _ , is actually the start of the few main plots in the story. Well, I hope you'll like this one, since I typed it out in a rush to post it up ASAP for you all to read :D**

**This is dedicated to Pimp AKA Shiwafuri Ai =3=**

**WARNING: **This contains yaoi and prostitution so if you're against either one of these, well, you know the drill.

* * *

**Golden Flower**

**Pairings involved : **mainly AoKise (no promises lol)

**Summary:**

Kise, having been sold as a prostitute a few years ago, is now practically living like an alive corpse, and always gets "abused" by his boss. Will his life ever change when his childhood friend steps into his thin thread of his entire life? Or would his flame flicker out?

**DISCLAIMER:** If I had owned KnB, I'll create laser guns inside and we'd go: HEY EVERYONE. LETS PLAY LASERBALL. =D

* * *

**Chapter 7: Start of Rescue**

* * *

_Darkness_.

That was all he could see.

He could distinctly hear a sinister snicker from nowhere. He could feel hands roughly scraping across his smooth skin.

_No... Don't! Don't touch me!_

_I don't want all this!_

He cried out in sheer emotional agony; he was in great pain. He just wanted to see his brother, he didn't want all this. But there was not even the sound of a whimper.

He loved his brother.

_I... want to see him again..._

_I... want to apologise..._

_It was my fault... okaa-san was killed..._

He tried to shed tears, but he couldn't.

_He just wanted to see Aomine._

_How hard must it be?_

* * *

The white-haired boss arrogantly smirked as he watched the captured unconscious blonde, crystalline tears full of innocence steadily trickling down his cheeks. He stroked the fainted prostitute's cheeks as he sat beside him on the bed. Fingering his cheekbone, Haizaki rubbed off a tear from the pale-coloured cheek.

"Sakurai," he purred in seduction.

A shaking teen, of about Kuroko's height, clambered his way into the room. It was dark, so he could not make out much except his master's snow white hair, and the sparking of Kise's crisp tears.

"Y-y-yes, Master? I'm so sorry!" he stuttered nervously. Haizaki sighed as he shook his head while expelling a sigh. _This guy..._

"It seems that the hallucinations of his past are finally reemerging," the boss of the brothel stated cooly as he stared deeply into the tortured face of the sleeping blonde. He smirked. "I wonder how this little kitten would react if he found out everything about the events that had actually happened in this life of his." As he said this, he stroked those blonde locks of the prostitute in a somewhat sadistically affectionate way.

"It h-h-has been working w-w-well, until Aomine... san appeared," the chestnut-haired boy hesitated as his speech came to Aomine. He was his senior in Touou, after all.

"Will you not call him 'san'?" Haizaki groaned as he slapped his forehead in disbelief, his face scrunched up in disgust. "It's really gross for a disgusting man like him."

"I-I-I'm so sorry!"

He sighed in defeat. "Never mind... What on earth can I do with you?"

* * *

As the boss sat down on the couch in his headquarters, he stared at a chess board set that had been placed on the table for some time ago. He remembered that it was for customers' entertainment with him.

_And he always won._

Moving the white chess piece that resembled the knight, he pulled over the black's piece which resembled the Queen piece to his side. He already had lots of ebony black pawns in his side, all either knocked down or standing in his region. The only ones standing on the board were the King figure and a few pawns.

"I've got your queen," he smirked victoriously. "What will you do...?"

"Daiki."

* * *

Aomine had immediately dialled any hotlines he could think of. Friends, even nearby hotels that were close to the big brothel. However his efforts were futile. All of them had told him, and in an annoyed tone, that they had not seen anyone suspicious along with a blonde with them.

He gritted his teeth in exasperation as he walked down the pavement towards some unknown direction. Stupid him, letting his guard down like that.

He had let Kise slip through his fingers, once again.

Running his long tan fingers through his coarse midnight blue hair, he sighed in fury. Seriously, how the hell could he be so stupid as to leave Kise alone outside? Dang, he should not have let him wait alone with his mental state still not fully stable.

He was such an idiot.

"I've gotta get him out of there..."

But how? He had been blacklisted by that white-haired bastard of the brothel. How was he gonna get into that gigantic building, bursting full of an aura of sinister darkness. Even the slightest ray of sunshine could be shunned out by the polluted atmosphere.

Still, there must be a way somehow...

"Blimey," he muttered as he looked up. There, before his very eyes, stood the very brothel he was searching for. Its attractive neon lights that blinked repetitively made Aomine look in another direction out of boredom. Having coming here for a few times now, he had certainly gotten used to the exposure of the uneasiness, always stirring in his heart.

Staring off into space, his mind was about to flow back when...

"Aomine-kun."

The tan man jumped in surprise at the voice as his gaze spun backwards. A short hooded man in black was standing just right behind him, his hands on the sides of his body. Just beneath the dark hood, the sapphire-eyed teen could distinctly make out turquoise-coloured locks with matching baby blue eyes.

"... Tetsu? Is it really you?"

The smaller teen nodded. "Long time no see, Aomine-kun."

"How's it goin - wait, why am I still dawdling here!? I need to find Kise. Sorry, Tetsu, but I gotta run."

"I saw Haizaki and his gang of men taking Kise away, back here," Kuroko cut in. "You have to hurry, Aomine-kun."

"... Really...?"

He nodded. "

Easier said than done, Tetsu," the taller man growled, almost pinching the bridge of his nose. "I suppose I've been blacklisted by that bastard, after what I've done. Now I have absolutely no idea how to sneak Ryout -"

He stopped there as his statement froze on that spot. Did he just call Kise...

'_Ryouta'_?

He stopped to debate over this little thought for a few moments. He had never called Kise that before... That could only mean...

_He missed Kise more than he thought._

A hooded Kuroko softly smiled. Kise was so lucky to have such a good companion as Aomine. "It seems that you'd like to see Kise-kun much more than you think."

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Aomine flushed heavily as a really light pink hue could be seen, even on his tan cheeks. "Jeez..."

"I'll help you to find Kise-kun," the hooded boy quietly muttered. "I think I might know where he is in this building."

"Really?"

The latter said nothing more as he began to take small, docile steps towards a small alley just beside the extraordinary brothel. Anxiously curious, the basketball player then hurriedly scampered after him.

After following the path down in the alley, Kuroko then stood still before a small door that seemed way too tiny for Aomine. He sweat-dropped as he continued staring intently at the secret entrance, its perimeters really bewilderedly unimaginable for his own body size.

"I'm supposed to fit through that?"

The door opened with a deafening creak as the smaller boy crawled in. "Unless you don't want to save Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

"Fine, I get it!"

* * *

"It sure is hot and stuffy here, eh?" The player panted as more beads of sweat dripped down and splattered on the metallic floor. "I wonder how other people even manage to go through here..."

"No one knows about this passageway, Aomine-kun," Kuroko stated as he continued making his way through the narrow path on all fours. "It was already long forgotten during the construction of the brothel. Even Haizaki-san doesn't even know about it."

"Haizaki..." Something struck his mind, but he did not know what it was. Feeling that it was something minor, he decided to shrug it off. As they neared a vent, a massive amount of light began streaming in through the slits.

Suddenly, Aomine heard a muffled scream. Having caught his attention, he immediately shuffled his hands and feet to face the vent. Scrunching up his face, he squinted his eyes, just in time to witness a horrible scene.

* * *

"Mmph!" A gagged Kise cried out in pain as a fresh whip mark began to surface, sending up a burning sting up his spine. He writhed about on the wooden floor in agony. Haizaki smirked in triumph as he saw his to-be-done masterpiece, while straightening his black whip.

Kise was gagged, his once sunshine blonde hair now dull and ruffled. His clothes from the day at the passport counter were now torn and ripped by all the beating done by the white-haired man's whip. Especially the jeans that he was wearing; it was torn, tattered and ripped pretty badly, exposing most of his cut pale skin. Lacerations on the skin were exposed as the ripped parts of his clothes made no attempt to help cover them up. His hands were tied and forced at the back; same case with his feet.

The brothel boss grabbed the poor prostitute by the cheeks and held him close, face-to-face. "_Who gave you permission to exit your very home?_" he growled in-between his teeth. "_Who gave you permission to leave your master?_"

Afterwards, he delivered a forceful slap to the blonde's cheeks, causing him to fall onto the ground. Tears were erupting in topaz irises, streaming down his sore cheek. It stung like hell, but Kise could not complain or whine or anything, just staying silent and taking the brutal beating by Haizaki head-on.

The latter gave a nasty grin as he saw the blonde shedding tears. He then walked up to him, sat down and pulled him onto his lap. Slipping a hand under the ripped shirt, he began to pinch Kise's nipples as hard as he could, while running his tongue over his throbbing ear. Using his other hand, he pulled down the gag, letting Kise breathe more easily. He smirked as he watched the blonde gasping heavily for air, and trying to pull himself free from the shackles of Haizaki.

"Are you going to defy your master again, _kitten_?" the white-haired boss whispered as he slipped his hand into his victim's pants, grasping a hold onto his erection, causing the latter's eyes to widen.

"... And what if I do?"

Haizaki was so shocked that his movements stopped for a brief momet. Then, he glared daggers at Kise. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes, I would. I have been nothing but a pawn to you. I do nothing but serve you. I'm sick and tired of all this! You had better set me free now!" Kise demanded, only to receive yet another slap from his boss.

"You fool!" he hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Yes, you do nothing, absolutely nothing but serve me. That is your exact purpose in your life, and it's to be at the feet of your master for your entire life. You want to be free? Why don't you think about how useful you can actually be?"

"You can reunite with your brother, you can earn money, and that will be under the whim of me. You say freedom? Not so easy, _Ryouta_."

Kise's eyes enlarged to the size of dinner plates as Haizaki brutally ripped his pants and boxers off, revealing his very pale complexion. The boss then pulled out his own member from his pants and then shoved it into the blonde's entrance, making him scream out in pain. He grabbed the prostitute's waist with both hands and pulled him downwards, making him feel the maximum excruciating pain clashing about inside his body.

Attempting to pull away from the torturous procedure, Kise shoved his tied hands towards Haizaki, but it only made matters worse. He could feel his skin inside tearing up, causing his entire body to feel like it was on fire.

While the white-haired man continued with a sadistic laugh, blood trickled out from the blonde's entrance, and onto the floor, making a small puddle. Kise threw his head backwards, sending tear droplets into airborne state. His shoulders began to tense even more at the agony he was feeling.

He wanted to say something, but did not have the voice to even whisper.

"... Aomine... cchi..."

* * *

"Kise..." Aomine tried to hold back his tears of anguish and fury as he watched his beloved blonde continuously being tortured by that bastard of a boss. To think that he was actually fighting for freedom...

And he got severely punished.

Aomine wanted to burst out loud, crying, yelling, _everything_. He wanted to let it all out, but he couldn't. He was just above Haizaki's office, there was no way he could ever interfere and make his presence known.

Kuroko, who was still in front, motioned for him to move forward. After a while, Aomine then managed a determined look and nodded.

He was going to save Kise, he knew it.

* * *

The passage ended with a cage that led to another room. As Kuroko slowly unscrewed the nails that held it in place with a handy screwdriver that was (somehow) in his pocket, Aomine could not help but start thinking about Kise.

_Would he be all right?_

"_I... I want to see Kise._.." he thought out aloud.

"Aomine-kun...?" The hooded teen spun his head around as he stared at the tan player. It was awkwardly silent for a few moments as Kuroko continued extracting the nails.

"... I know you want to save Kise-kun, but you have to be in a safe place first. I'll take Kise-kun to you soon when you are safe and sound."

Aomine nodded sadly. "... Alright."

The more he waited for the chance to see Kise, the more he _longed_ for him.

"... _Ryouta_..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**Again, 2k+ words :c sorry I was too excited, so there may be typos and mistakes. It's really advancing to the main thing now so I gotta plan much more for future chapters.**

**Special thanks to readers who have favourited this story and followed this story! I hope you will enjoy the upcoming chapters that is to come! =D**


	8. Chapter 8: Sinister Future

**_Konnichiwa_!**

**I'm so damn sorry I haven't been updating! My dad took away my phone and I couldn't even have the decency to write the chapters out! IM SO SORRY OH GOSH ASDFGHJKL *smacks head on table* But anyways, here's another chapter! (I bet you'd be like, ABOUT TIME! *rages*)**

**Anyway.**

**My dad confiscated my phone so that I could actually study, but that ain't stopping me! I'll try my best to think up of the plot and rush the chapter in into my phone when I get it back in the mornings! So please forgive me got not being active, I feel guilty as well, yeah. So I'm finally back with another chapter and I hope you guys will like it! ^^**

**This is dedicated to Mama_ Shiwafuri Ai_ :]**

**WARNING: **This contains yaoi and prostitution so if you're against either one of these, well, you know the drill.

* * *

**Golden Flower**

**Pairings involved : **mainly AoKise (no promises lol)

**Summary:**

Kise, having been sold as a prostitute a few years ago, is now practically living like an alive corpse, and always gets "abused" by his boss. Will his life ever change when his childhood friend steps into his thin thread of his entire life? Or would his flame flicker out?

**DISCLAIMER:** If I had owned KnB, I'd be making Kise a chibi dog already :3

* * *

This story is 100% original, and any resemblance to this story is just coincidence. So please don't flag me or report or anything, I'll be like so damn sad :'(

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sinister Future**

* * *

Akashi Seijuro strutted into his room in his scarlet red silken yukata, his face showing a troubled expression. Honestly, where was Kuroko when Haizaki needed him? What would happen if the boss had placed a heavy punishment on his partner-in-job?

He wouldn't know how to take responsibility.

* * *

_"Come in," the smooth yet salty voice of the boss wafted through the door gaps as the red-haired prostitute knocked on the door. With a soft groan, the door creaked open to reveal Haizaki, seated at his mahogany desk, with little brown-haired Sakurai trembling ever so slightly on his lap. The chocolate-haired teen was dressed in a soft caramel-coloured yukata, the edges of it already drooping down from his shoulder blades. Yet Akashi did not falter even the slightest at this sickening sight; it was perfectly normal for the white-haired male to have a companion with him every once in a while._

_Or probably too often in a while._

_"Haizaki." Ruby eyes stared intently at the smirking boss. "You called for me?"_

_"Yes, indeed..." He gave the timid prostitute a small nip on the ear, smiling in triumph as he did so, which earned him a mad blush of red from the latter. "You can go now," he purred in Sakurai's shaking ear._

_"Y-y-yes! I'm so sorry!" In a few moments, his body vanished in a brown blur as he exited the room hurriedly. The office became eerily quiet as Akashi stood, staring intently at the arrogant boss._

_The silence was so deafening._

_"Why did you ask me to come?" he immediately said as he broke the silence, cutting to the chase. "If you have nothing for me, you're just wasting my time, Haizaki." As he turned his heel around, which made his body pivot a half circle in turn, he could sense Haizaki raising a hand as he stood up with a thunderous dragging noise of the chair._

_"Wait."_

_Turning back to where he was initially facing, the crimson-eyed male frowned intensely at the white-haired brothel boss. Now what?_

_It was at that time he noticed a familiar-looking body sprawled on the couch. Dressed in a badly torn white shirt, ripped blue denim jeans, and shining blonde hair, now disheveled in dullness. His eyes widened in absolute shock at the sight surrounding the blonde escapee. Crisp blood, glowing a blinding scarlet under the lights, painted the magenta-coloured carpeted floor in messy splatters, along with some small almost-unnoticeable trails of release. Facing Haizaki with a straight, solemn face, his eyes were fuelled with pure anger._

_"What did you do to Ryouta?"_

_"Oh, nothing much," the white-haired male shrugged. "I just merely fucked the sense into him." He smirked as he watched the red-eyed prostitute furiously grit his teeth as he balled his fist tightly. "And don't try to hit me, Akashi," Haizaki added. "You're famous amongst the women; you don't want news hitting your very own boss escalating through the public, right?"_

_"Shut the fuck up, Haizaki," the crimson-haired male snarled ferociously. "You know Daiki could be somewhere around, and yet you still did this to Ryouta."_

_Dark grey-irised eyes widened to the size of dinner plates for a split second, before another grin of sadism emerged. "I did not do anything." Haizaki said calmly. "I was just merely teaching Kise who he rightfully belongs to. How did you know about Aomine, by the way?" he added with a slightly faltering smile._

_"I could hear his voice, and saw him when he first came. You underestimate me too much, Haizaki."_

_"So you heard him go into Kise's room. I must say, you really have an impressive hearing. I'm glad you are one of my workers."_

_"Don't classify me, plus Ryouta and Tetsuya, with this whole pile of shit!" Akashi hissed. "You were the one who forced me to work in this hellhole. You were the one who dragged us into this maniacal plan of yours. You, are the one who made us suffer."_

_"True," the brothel boss hummed. "It was certainly hard to make those little kittens work for me, but of course they saw sense and - "_

_"You bastard." The red prostitute bared his teeth in fury. "You forced all of us to work here. Have you no shame?"_

_"I was being merely kind, offering a job to them," the white-haired male rebutted. "I spent huge sums to get them into my reach, and they voluntarily accepted to work for me."_

_"You mean you forced them into submission."_

_"... Are you sure you should be saying this, Akashi? When you are actually one of them?" Haizaki let out a loud chortle of triumph and waved his hand as he watched the ruby-orbed male raise his fist impulsively._

_"You - !"_

_"Listen, if you don't want me to torture you and your little friends, then do what I say." All of a sudden, the atmosphere between both of them intensified with pure anger. Seething with anger, Akashi had no choice but to lower his hand. He did not want to get his ex-teammates into trouble..._

_Not when they have suffered enough._

_"... Fine..."_

_"Right, that's a good boy. Now," the boss started. "Since Kuroko does not seem to be around, again, I want you to take my cute little blonde kitten back, please."_

_"... As you wish."_

_He could have sworn he heard Kuroko's voice from the pipes._

* * *

Ruby eyes sparkled with sheer shock as he caught sight of Kuroko and Aomine squatting in a corner, just before the now open pipe entrance, its door plus nails lying dead onto the ground. He blinked for a few times, to make sure he was not hallucinating or anything, before clearing his throat.

"I knew it, Tetsuya."

"Sorry, Akashi-kun," Kuroko began softly. "I... I knew you could hear me from the vent pipes in Haizaki's office. You came not too long later; I heard the door opening."

"Even though I made sure I opened it really slowly so that its opening would be softer?" He stared incredulously at the smaller prostitute in amazement. "... You're really good, Tetsuya." He then laid his eyes on Aomine, who was nervously staring at his ex-captain, his knees drawn to his chest. "And what are you doing here, Daiki?"

"Akashi... Don't tell me you're a victim of Haizaki as well?"

"Sadly true."

"... I don't... believe it..." Sapphire irises grew smaller as the tan basketball player's sharp eyes enlarged with bewilderment.

"It's the truth, Daiki. Anyway, what brings you here? And Tetsuya," he frowned as he shot a troubled expression at the said smaller male. "Haizaki's been looking for you."

"I know; he always does."

A sigh. "And you always run off to somewhere we both don't know."

"I'm here to let Aomine-kun see Kise-kun," Kuroko answered with a stoic expression.

Speaking of Kise, Aomine suddenly burst out. "Akashi, is Kise okay!?" This made the cyan-eyed male look slightly taken aback, but nevertheless the said prostitute smiled reassuringly, but there was a slight twitch.

"Yeah, he's safe... for now."

"... 'For now'? Wh-what do you mean...?"

The scarlet-dressed male sighed. "For now, Kise's safe, but knowing that he is undeniably one of Haizaki's toys, there is no knowledge of what would happen next. Haizaki might sexually abuse him to the point of insanity for good." The news of Haizaki's probable actions sank into Aomine horribly, making his mouth agape with utter shock.

His heart skipped a beat. "... It can't be... Kise..."

Aomine brought his hands to his horrified face, unable to accept what was about to come. Akashi could only walk over and hold out his hand. "Hey, Daiki," he started. "Wanna see Kise...?"

"What?"

"I was going to bring Kise in."

He then motioned for the basketball ace to stand up. It was then the sapphire-eyed male noticed that just behind Akashi was a small portable mattress, with a sleeping bruised Kise lying on it. Noticing the cuts, the bruises and the tears, Aomine could not help but reach out and caress the unconscious prostitute's tear-stained cheek, while letting a tear silently roll down his own tanned cheek.

"I'm gonna let him lie down for a but in my room for a while since it was the closest to Haizaki's office." Aomine clenched his teeth forcefully at the sound of the white-haired bastard's name. He shot a glance at the sleeping blonde and leant in closer to him, resting his hand on the prostitute's pale, mark-marred wrist.

"You've gone through a lot..."

* * *

The clock had burned away the snail time that was slowly crawling past history. The moon shone so brightly while hung up high in the air.

Aomine could remember the moon was shining ever this brightly, when he first reunited with Kise in his room. He could never forget the fear that had been instilled into his brother.

"_Haizaki will pay for this,_" he thought fiercely while gripping onto Kise's hand tightly.

The lights were blaring on, while Akashi was busy tending to Kuroko's injuries attained from the rough trip outside. "You must be more careful, Tetsuya."

"Yes, Akashi-kun. I will be more cautious from now on."

Amongst the cuts and bruises on the blonde's pallid face, the tanned basketball player could distinctly make out thin damp streaks of wetness running along his cheeks, shining dimly under the lights. He felt a twitch in his heart; how could he let this happen? If he had kept a closer watch, if he had been more careful as to not let Kise get taken away, if he had...

Crystalline tears of sorrow began to steadily trickle down his face. He leant in and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller frame of the prostitute. "I should have never let this happen to you, Kise... It was all my fault that this happened..." he sobbed softly in Kise's ear.

"... Aomine... cchi...?"

He felt a soft rustle of movements as the initially sleeping male stirred back to consciousness. As the azure-eyed man pulled back, he saw Kise's eyes fluttering open to reveal topaz irises full of fatigue and tears of anguish. Akashi and Kuroko, who seemed to have noticed the blonde's awakening as well, immediately clambered over to Aomine's side.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko smiled. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, Kurokocchi... but... I..." Tears began spilling out furiously as Kise squeezed his midnight blue-haired brother's hand hard. "I..." he tried to speak.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to me," he choked out as he fixed his gaze on Aomine. The player then took him in an affectionate embrace, gently running his hand in the prostitute's silky blonde locks, even though they were matted with blood.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'll make sure Haizaki will not get to you ever again. Kise, can you stand up on your own?" In response to this question, Kise then tried his very best to independently shift his abdomen up, but even the slightest movement had already caused him to be filled with yet another wave of fatigue.

"It seems that Haizaki violated Ryouta to the point where he cannot move on his own," Akashi pointed out.

"... Dammit!"

Aomine seriously hated Haizaki, he hated him for his evil deeds, and he hated him for what he had done... to Kise...

"I'll bring Kise to the hospital!" he yelled out.

"Are you sure you won't be... interjected by Haizaki's men? They surround the entire place, as if this dratted place is a prison. Well, it is, actually," the scarlet-haired male added hastily as he laid his eyes on Aomine, who was standing up and facing him.

"I'd rather die then leave Kise alone!" All of a sudden...

BANG!

Aomine felt a sharp pain shooting up his arm. He collapsed onto the floor as he winced in agony, slapping a hand onto the origin of the pain. He felt something sticky, and an unpleasant smell filled his nostrils instantly.

The metallic smell of crimson blood.

Akashi, Kuroko and Kise looked extremely horrified to see their white-haired boss standing at the doorway. "Tch," Haizaki frowned as he stood by the doorway, a sleek ebony black gun hoisted in his hand. "I missed."

The tanned male, upon realising his appearance, widened his eyes in shock. His body shook violently as he watched Haizaki pointing his gun at him once again, this time fuelled with confidence that he would hit the heart.

"My, my, Aomine Daiki," he smirked. "I thought trespassing into my grounds was against the rules. What was so... important that you had to break the rules of my harem?"

"You bitch!" Aomine screamed hoarsely. "I won't let you take Kise!"

"Oh, is that so?" He positioned his firearm, about to pull the trigger. "I'll teach you what is right, and what is wrong then, Daiki."

Aomine shut his eyes tightly, expecting for the pain to come.

BANG!

But, there was no pain.

Instead, when he opened his eyes, he was just in time to watch Kise's back facing him. Blood was flowing out from his chest, staining the shirt with a bright magenta hue. The prostitute fractionally turned his head to look at a horrified Aomine, before his body collapsed onto the floor with a heavy thud.

"Kise...?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**End note: I was thinking of smushing two chapters together so that it'd be more fun to read XP But I didn't, lol. Sorry 'bout that if you were actually expecting a longer chapter q_q Mmkay I gotta run now TAT**

**Anyway! As usual, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to those who have been reviewing, favouriting and following my story! I love you all ;w; *glomps***


	9. Chapter 9: Confession of Regret

**_Konnichiwa_!**

**Chapter 9 is up! Wow! I can't believe I've made it this far! Thank you all so much for supporting me all this while:D it's exams now so I won't be in with the next chapter for a while! Sorry everyone! X( this chapter is only 1k long cos' I've been rushing so everything might be a little... hazy...**

**Aaaaaaand this is almost the end of an arc of the entire plot :3 okay I think I should not be delaying all of you, so here's Chapter 9!**

**WARNING: this might make you cry (it made me cry in the bus ;-;)**

**This is dedicated to Mommy_ Shiwafuri Ai_ :D**

**WARNING: **This contains yaoi and prostitution so if you're against either one of these, well, you know the drill.

* * *

**Golden Flower**

**Pairings involved : **mainly AoKise (no promises lol)

**Summary:**

Kise, having been sold as a prostitute a few years ago, is now practically living like an alive corpse, and always gets "abused" by his boss. Will his life ever change when his childhood friend steps into his thin thread of his entire life? Or would his flame flicker out?

**DISCLAIMER:** If I had owned KnB, I'd live the rest of my life in a room filled with posters and pictures of Aomine and Kise x3

* * *

This story is 100% original, and any resemblance to this story is just coincidence. So please don't flag me or report or anything, I'll be like so damn sad :'(

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confession of Regret**

* * *

He stretched out his hand as far as he could, wanting to scream, desiring to cry, feeling the throbbing pain in his arm, witnessing the massive blur before him, which showed evidently that he was slipping away, slowly, from this world.

It made it even more agonising to watch his very own love slip between his fingers, little by little, away from him.

_Why can't I get closer!?_

_Please...! Let me reach him...!_

_I can't let him die, not after what he has done..._

_I... I love him..._

He snapped back to reality from a trance. Did he just... admit... that he loves Kise...?

_Even though he was indirectly the cause of his mother's death?_

Then, it all came back to him. How Kise needed him. How he himself yearned for him to be back into his arms.

_And how he failed to protect him..._

He stared, horror-stricken, as Kise turned his head fractionally to face him with great grief. Crystalline tears were furiously rolling down his ashen cheeks as he forced a thin smile. His breathing was erratic; it was evident that he was slowly, yet steadily, falling down into the depths of an endless abyss in which the tanned man was all too familiar with.

_Death_.

After all, Kise had taken a shot to the heart.

"A-ao... minec...cchi..." the blonde murmured through a trembling smile. His amber eyes were glimmering with sorrow. "I... I can't... I probably won't... be able to... see you... again..." He let out small yet forceful coughs as crimson liquid spilled out from the entrance of his bleached lips. His clammy hand reached out to Aomine shakily, attempting to touch the latter's face, but had no more strength to carry on.

"Please, no...!" Aomine protested. He cannot... He cannot let Kise die! "Don't talk anymore! I'll take you to the hospital now!" By then, it was his turn to shed tears of agony. A sharp twinge erupted in his heart, causing him to wince inwards.

Why can't I reach him...!?

He stretched out a hand as he agonisingly clambered his way to the prostitute, who was just barely hanging on. Grasping Kise's chalky white hand in his, he squeezed it tightly, as if he did not want to let go of him.

Ever.

"... Ao... minec... chi..." Kise murmured as he closed his eyelids with what seemed to be like content, yet squeezed tightly with sheer regret. "Your hand... is so warm... I..."

"I don't want... to die... yet..."

"Kise! Don't speak anymore!" Aomine choked out with great sorrowful distress through his tears. "I... you won't die here!"

_Please, no!_

_Don't take him away... please...!_

_Not here, not now!_

"Hmph," Haizaki smirked in triumph as he brandished his gun, readying it for yet another gunshot. "I will personally finish you off, Aomine Daiki." He took slow, taunting steps towards the lying duo, who had blood spilling out from their gunshot wounds profusely. The tanned male glared with seething rage at the white-haired brothel boss as the latter pointed the gun from where he was standing, making sure to point directly at where Aomine's heart was located. Akashi and Kuroko were frozen with fear at one corner, staring with trembling orbs.

"With you disposed, everything will revert back to normal," Haizaki snarked. "Who would have thought you would show up and spoil every single detail of the fun that I always have every day?" He stood from quite a distance from the injured tanned male, as if his aiming was flawless and did not need to inch any closer.

"You..."

"This, is what you get for trying to touch my rightful property!" the suit-clad male snarled ferociously as he pulled the trigger without any hesitation. Akashi then pushed himself forward and yelled hoarsely:

"Get back!"

The abrupt, violent bang of a gunshot rang through the air once more.

"... What!?"

The red prostitute stood before the brothel boss, his hands outstretched, pure crimson liquid spilling out from where his left ruby-irised eye once stood. Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, and even Haizaki let out a loud gasp of shock. The cyan-eyed prostitute then ran over to the scarlet-haired male, who had collapsed onto the floor with one hand clasped over his injured left eye.

"Ngh...!"

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko's normally stoic expression now became distorted into a look of absolute worry. "What... why?"

"Daiki, go, now. Escape with Ryouta while you still have the chance...!" Akashi let out a loud outtake of air as he crouched on the floor, his body trembling violently with pain.

"But - "

"Are you defying your captain's orders!? Go, _NOW_!"

"... Right." With a nod, Aomine then mustered up all the strength he could gather, scooped an almost unconscious Kise and leapt through the open window.

"Tch," Haizaki frowned. "I ran out of bullets." He then discarded his gun to one side of the room. "Get them." He signalled for his two bodyguards to chase after Aomine and Kise. Once they were gone, the boss then snapped his head back into its original position, facing Kuroko and Akashi. His face darkened like charcoal as his grey eyes dimmed with menace.

"Meanwhile... I'll deal with you two."

* * *

Landing with a soft pat on the moist soil, Aomine made sure he was clasping Kise's hand tight in his. He gave another light squeeze to make sure the prostitute was awake. Sure enough, topaz orbs flickered open tiredly as they gazed up into the basketball player's worried sapphire ones.

"Aomi... necc... hi..." the blonde breathed. "Am I... still alive...?"

"Yeah..." It felt sinful to say that, considering the fact that his brother was on the verge of death, but...

What else could he do but put Kise's mind at ease?

"I'm taking you to the nearest medical care centre," the tanned male replied softly as he leant down and pecked the injured prostitute's bleached forehead affectionately. "You won't die, trust me." He looked around to make sure no one was around. "Haizaki is bound to send his men after us, so we'd better hurry... Kise?" He stared as the blonde attempted to snuggle into his arms despite the awkward position and the fatal wound on him.

"Né, Aominecchi... You're... so warm..." the prostitute sighed. A soft smile formed across his lips. "Let me stay in your arms just a little bit longer... even if you have to run..."

"... I understand..." With one small breath, the ace sped through the night, across the roads, like a hawk flying through the wind.

_And running against unjust death._

...

"Fssssshhhh..." With a flourish, it began to rain heavily. Stopping in the middle of a deserted road, Aomine stared down at Kise, who was gulping for air heavily. Worry consumed him hungrily as he shot a few more glances of anxiety at the blonde.

_He was barely hanging on..._

"Kise... Kise, can you hear me...?" he murmured. Under the rain, he mow noticed that the prostitute was losing a liberal amount of blood, at an extreme rate. The crimson liquid continuously dripped down onto the wet floor and got washed away with the waves of the rainwater continuously flooding the roads. Amidst the fog, Aomine could see topaz irises sparkling dimly at him.

"Aomine... cchi..."

"We're almost there, Kise... Hang in there..."

Kise looked up as he rested his palms onto the basketball player's well-toned chest. Amidst the burning pain from his arm, Aomine could feel the warmth radiating from the blonde. "I... I'm going to die, aren't I...?" Tears were now furiously gushing out of his eyes, which made a sea of sorrow well up inside the azure-eyed male as well. He can't let this happen, he can't let Kise die, dammit!

"Don't speak, Kise," Aomine held back his tears as he spoke in a wobbly voice. "We'll be there soon, you won't die!"

"... Onii-cchi..." he murmured.

The ace blinked in shock. That term... where had he heard it before...? _It sounds so familiar..._

"I... don't want... to die... I... I can't... hang on... anymore..."

"Kise!" The taller male shook the blonde to keep him awake. "No, Kise! You can't die!" But his efforts were futile.

"_You can't die on me, Ryouta!_" he screamed with a strangled voice. That was enough to snap the blonde back to reality, which astounded Aomine greatly. How did that... came about?

"Ao... mine... cchi..." Kise's face of fatigue had a sense of urgency plastered onto it, as if he had something important to say. "Please... please don't hate me... for what happened... ten years ago..."

"What...?"

Then it all came back to Aomine.

The murder of his mother, and his own sinful deed of... _stabbing... Kise..._

His eyes widened to an enormous size. "Wh - I would never hate you for that! I should be the one saying that...! I... I stabbed you..."

"I..." Kise reached out to touch Aomine's tanned cheek, crystalline tears brimming his eyes amongst the cloud of raindrops that surrounded them. They exchanged contact for a brief moment, before his hand dropped limp.

_"I love you, Aominecchi..."_

* * *

End of Chapter 9

* * *

**A/N: NOOOOOOO KISE. WHAI. OH GOD IM SO FACKING SADIST I DON'T EVEN. *hangs myself and you all won't see the living daylights of me and this fanfic ever again***

**Just kidding :c but seriously...**

**I'll leave this chapter's end to your own personal interpretation. All I can tell you is that this isn't the end of the story. Or do you want me to end it like this? *which makes me sad but uh...* I'll leave everything to your own predictions, and see if you can get it right on the next chapter :)**

**So erm, I know I haven't posted in a long while. I just created a livejournal (link on my website) so you can access it and ask me any stuff. =D or you could drop in a review and let me know what you think about this chapter ;)**

**Thanks to all of you who have been reading my story so far:') *hearts***


End file.
